Of Goths and Gang wars is Strange
by PhantomRenegade134
Summary: I was a little bit surprised that no one ever did anything like this before, but here we are. A crossover between my old fanfiction Of Goths and Gang wars and Life is Strange. Contains OC's.
1. The Beginning

**Well well, look who's back? Yes! I'm finally back, alive and kicking. You've read the title of this series, yes, I am a fan of Life is Strange now too. Hell, I'd even say this is probably one of my all-time favorite games now. So, one day, I decided to start writing some crossover one shots and while I liked them, I wasn't sure if they were right for an audience. But now I am sure, so you guys are lucky.**

**So, you'll notice that my OCs come off as a bit different than how you guys might remember them. That's because I'm re-writing the original series with better writing and better developed characters. So, for those of you who are familiar with me, you'll all get a sneak peek as to what these characters are going to be like and what they've experienced in the upcoming reboot. **

**For those of you who aren't familiar with me, well, hopefully you'll like this story enough to want to see how my OCs upcoming source material will be and stick with me on it. Anyways, so, be warned though, this probably will not make a whole lot of sense in terms of timelines and continuity. But, here's the thing though, multiple timelines lead to multiple realities, so maybe there is just one timeline that's close to this.**

_**Monday October 7**__**th**__**, 2013**_

_**Blackwell Academy, Arcadia Bay, Oregon**_

_**9:30 AM**_

Mike was sitting on the edge of the fountain of Jeremiah Blackwell checking his phone when he saw Salem rush up to him with Ryan in tow riding on his skateboard. "What's up, dude?' Salem asked sticking his fist out. "Oh, hey dude, not much." Mike replied returning the fist bump. "So, damn, where are the girls at?" Ryan asked. "You mean where are the girls in our group at or do you mean where are the girls at, because you're desperate to get laid because Lucy isn't a student here yet?" Mike replied amused.

"Both." Ryan said with a grin. Salem rolled his eyes annoyed. "Seriously Mike, why did we find this douchebag acceptable enough for our friend group?" Salem asked teasingly. "Suck it, if anything I'm a fine addition to the friend group." Ryan replied.

Mike shrugged. "He's got a point, I mean, I'm the troublemaker with a heart of gold, you're the quiet and shy artsy guy, and he's the annoying douchebag who thinks he can score but never does." Mike said. "Really? So, what does that make us?" Jade asked. "That's easy enough, you're the stereotypically moody goth girl who deep down is actually very sweet, Snow is the shy, but caring girl, my dear cousin is the boy-crazy girl, and my awesome girlfriend Amanda is the pretty prep girl who actually is very sweet and caring once she breaks out of her shell." Mike explained. Jade flips him off amused. "Wait, boy-crazy girl or boy-crazy wh-" Ryan began but then stopped when he noticed Lola glare at him.

"Dude, we talked about this. No one calls my cousin a whore. Otherwise, they deal with me or Salem." Mike replied. Ryan nodded. "Right, so, what took you guys so long?" Ryan asked. "Why's he so eager to learn?" Snow replied. "He's not, he's eager to flirt with girls." Salem said. "Yet, he had the audacity to call _me_ a whore." Lola replied. Mike chuckled in response.

"Ryan, understand that girls and boys are different and that we take more time to look better in public because we are very insecure. We can't all be like you." Snow said. "Oh, and what am I?" Ryan asked. "A jackass." Jade replied. "Well, you walked right into that one, didn't you?" Mike said. "Shut up man, let's just go to class, okay?" Ryan asked.

The seven walk up to the steps of Blackwell Academy, on the way in, they collide with a pretty blonde girl who is opening the door to leave. "Oh, I'm sorry. Can I get by?" She asked. "Yeah, yeah, of course. Uh, how about, I let you get by, and you give me your number, then we'll be even..." Ryan replied. She smirked at him. "You're too cute." She said walking past the group.

The four girls leave, leaving the three boys behind. "Oh dude, that girl man, she was just like..." Ryan said. "Tell me about it, normally I'm not the type to get like this but, _damn_ she was _fine_." Salem replied. Mike put a hand behind his head. "Yeah, she was cute and all but..." Mike said.

"But what, bro?" Ryan asked. "But come on, you know how this type of shit has ended for me in the past. Look, all I'm trying to say is that I don't want to end up hurting my girl by crushing on someone as fine as that." Mike replied. "Totally get it man, come on dude, let's head to class." Salem said. "So, I'm like the only one okay with getting that girl's digits?" Ryan asked aloud to no one in particular.

Meanwhile, the four girls are making their way to their first classes. "I don't know about you guys, but I didn't like that girl. She makes _me_ look like a saint." Lola said. "Come on guys, you only just saw her. You don't know if she has some kind of ulterior motive, and she shot Ryan down. So, she's not all bad." Jade replied. "Correction love, she only said he was cute and smirked at him too. I'd have to say that Lola's probably got a point." Snow said. "I don't know, I see both your points, but I feel like maybe Lola's got a stronger point this time." Amanda replied.

"Wow, surprised you'd agree with me after all our cliques have been through." Lola said. "Yeah, what _they_ went through. I always wanted to be your friend, even if I sucked at showing it." Amanda replied. "You say that but..." Lola began. "Hey! What are you girls just standing around for? Get to class!" A man barked at them. "But sir, we were just..." Snow replied.

The bell rang. "Do you hear that bell, missy? It means move along now..." The man said. The four girls traded a look then walked off. Amanda, Mike, and Jade are sitting in Drama class when they see the girl from before walking in late. "Now that is just shit." Jade said. "What do you mean?" Mike asked. "What she means is some grouchy rent-a-cop yelled at us to get to class and _she_ just gets to walk in late like it's no big thing." Amanda replied.

"Some asshole security guard thinks he can give you shit? Fuck that." Mike said. "Relax honey, he is within his rights as an authority figure to do his job, but he did seem a bit stressed." Amanda replied. "Amanda, you see the good in everyone, so maybe it's time you wake up and realize that your boyfriend has a point and that that dickhead should have someone tell him off." Jade said. The girls walk up to them.

"Sorry, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation... Were you three talking about David Madsen?" The girl asked. "Depends, is David Madsen the name of that douchebag security guard who yelled at my friends?" Mike replied. "Yep, that fits him to a T. I'm Rachel." She said sticking her hand out. "Right, I'm Mike. Nice to meet you." Mike said taking her hand and shaking it. "I'm Jade, Rachel." Jade said introducing herself.

"And I'm Amanda." Amanda said introducing herself. "Why haven't I seen you around before? I feel like I know everyone here? Are you guys new?" Rachel asked. "Nah, we've been here since the first day of classes this year, but, we just wanted to try and kind of fit in before we went off and made friends with any of you Blackwell kids, you know?" Mike replied. "Totally get it. This school is definitely full of assholes. But, it's not all bad. Why don't you and your friends meet me for lunch and I'll introduce you to my friends?" Rachel asked.

The three trade a look. "That sounds really good actually. We'll take you up on that offer." Mike replied. "Perfect, I'll see you all then." Rachel said taking a seat a few rows in front of them. Hours pass, and the group is on their way to meeting with Rachel. "I still have no idea why we agreed to this. I still think this girl is full of ulterior motives." Lola said.

"That's funny coming from you, Lola. Considering the type of person you are I wouldn't talk about ulterior motives." Ryan replied. "Oh really, and just what kind of person am I?" Lola asked curious. "You know what kind, you're nothing more than a-" Ryan began. "Dude! What did I tell you?" Mike said cutting him off. "Look, I get it man, you're all about blood is thicker than water, right? Mike, is it really fair for Lola to call out Rachel when she herself is fully capable of using these tactics and in the past has?" Ryan asked.

Lola shoved Ryan hard. "Fuck you! You have no right to talk to me like that. That's not who I am, not anymore!" Lola shouted walking away angrily. "Baby, hang on..." Salem said beginning to follow after her but is stopped by David Madsen. "Excuse me, just what is going on here?" He asked.

"Nothing sir, I was just on my way to talk to my girlfriend." Salem replied. "Don't get smart with me, why is he on the ground?" David asked gesturing to Ryan. "He fell, look sir, I really have to go." Salem replied trying to push past David. "Insubordination. Do you want to carry on with the smart aleck remarks, or do you want to tell me the truth?" David said. "Look, does it really matter right now? I'm just trying to get by. Now can you move?" Salem asked.

"Enough games, now do you want to have a detention this weekend or do you want to tell me what really happened?" David asked. "Fuck it, give me detention then. He was pushed my girlfriend, but he happened to start it by insulting her." Salem replied starting to walk past David. "Alright, that's better. I'm writing you up and making sure you serve your detention. But make sure that you tell your girlfriend that this bullying incident will have her serving detention with you." David said.

"Whatever dude, catch you later." Salem replied walking away to find Lola. "Yep, that guy is definitely a dick head." Snow said. "Pardon me, miss?" David asked. "Nothing." Snow replied. "Do you think this is some kind of joke?" David asked. Snow shrugged. "No, I just think that you can be a more reasonable person." Snow replied.

David shook his head unamused. "Do you little punks think I'm blind to your antics? I have a teenage daughter at home, so you can guarantee that I know how to deal with the smart attitude you all have towards me." He said. "Okay, all I'm saying is that you could just be less of a prick to students. Like clearly, Salem who you had just grilled wasn't in the mood for your shit, so you can't exactly blame him for not wanting to talk." Snow replied. "Say one more smart remark and I'll have you in detention with him and his girlfriend." David said.

Snow shook her head. "Well, what's the use in trying to explain myself since you think I'm just another annoying little smartass?" She replied. "Alright missy, you just bought yourself a detention." David said. "Fine. If that's what you want." Snow replied. David walked away from the group.

"Fucking asshole. Oh look, I guess you and douchebag David have that in common Ryan." Mike said. "Come on, how am I an asshole?" Ryan asked. "Really? Uh, you just insulted my cousin when you know that part of the reason why she wanted to come to Blackwell was to become a different person." Mike replied. "Okay, well, I apologize for that." Ryan said.

Mike shrugged. "Whatever man, just know that my cousin will probably hate you for a long time." He replied. "Right, that's all I need right now is an enemy at Blackwell..." Ryan said. "Hey guys, that was Hella intense. You all okay?" Rachel asked. "Oh sure, we're just dandy. Three of my friends are in detention this weekend." Mike replied.

"Sorry, that sucks. Let me guess, David Madsen, right?" Rachel asked. "Yep, so, what is the deal with that guy anyways?" Jade asked. "He's really just a huge asshole with hard on for security." Rachel replied. "Cool, I've seen people like him though. Actually, I wouldn't mind stirring up some trouble with him..." Mike said with a wicked grin on his face.

"Absolutely not, Mike. We came here to improve ourselves, not get into trouble where I always have to bail you out." Amanda replied. "Yeah, but come on, that makes you like my guardian angel, though..." Mike said wrapping his arms around Amanda's waist. Jade shook her head annoyed. "God you guys are gross." She replied teasingly.

"Well, if you want to come sit with us, you can." Rachel said. "Maybe another time, I'm not really in the mood for new faces right now." Mike replied. "I totally get it, well, I'll catch you later then..." Rachel said. A few hours pass, Mike, Ryan, and Amanda are all walking out of their classes when they see an overweight Hispanic boy being picked on by two other boys.

"Okay, so that dickhead Madsen is around to throw detentions at people but he's too above the law to deal with bullying?" Mike asked. "No way we should let that fly, dude." Ryan replied. "Maybe it's best not to intervene though." Amanda said. "Nonsense, babe. An innocent kid is being picked on and no one's stepping up." Mike replied walking over to the scene with Ryan following close behind.

"Hey assholes!" Mike said interrupting the scene. "The fuck did you just say to me?" The boy in the letterman said. "He said, hey assholes. What, are you deaf _and_ stupid?" Ryan asked. "I think he wants to take you on, Logan." The boy in the hoodie said. "Well then he's about to regret every word. _Every_ word." Logan replied.

"Bring it, you don't scare me, jockstrap." Mike said sizing him up. "I got your back, dude." Ryan said tackling Logan's friend to the floor. "Show me what you got then, tough guy." Logan said shoving Mike to the ground. Mike rises up. "No problem, dickhead." He replied punching Logan in the stomach. As Logan clutches his stomach briefly, Mike takes the advantage to punch Logan in the jaw causing his head to shoot up.

"That's it dude, you are _so_ totaled." Logan said ready to charge a punch at him. At that moment, David Madsen shows up. "Hey! What do you two think you're doing?" He asked. "Us? These two dickheads were picking on some innocent kid." Mike replied. "Then there's been some kind of mistake, Logan and his friend here are members of the Vortex club at our academy, so I find it hard to believe that he would do such a thing." David said. "Thank you, Mr. Madsen. These two guys were like wild animals. I think they wanted to tamper with my shot of winning the game this Friday by fighting me." Logan replied.

"Fuck off with that bullshit, you know that you were bullying this kid and just don't want to admit to it." Mike said. "Mike's right, sir. After all, he was just defending himself. Logan threw the first punch." Amanda replied. "Enough! I should have busted you all when I had the chance. The three of you will be serving detention this weekend." David said walking away afterwards.

Logan and his friend bump fists before walking away. "Hey man, you okay?" Mike asked. The boy looks at Mike and then leaves. "Well you're welcome then..." Mike said. "Seriously though, this school can eat a dick." Ryan replied. "Well, at least we'll all be in detention together..." Mike said.

"Well, everyone except for Jade. Unless of course she too got a detention..." Amanda replied. "Speak of the devil." Mike said. "Guys, guess what?" Jade asked. "Let me guess, you got detention too?" Mike replied. "Damn, yeah, how'd you know?" Jade asked.

"It's kind of obvious when you think about how that dickhead has been going around giving everyone in our group today detention." Mike replied. "Right, well, yeah, I did. It wasn't even my fault though, it was all this little bitch Victoria Chase." Jade said. "We believe you Jade. So, what happened with you then?" Mike asked. "You know what, I'm just totally annoyed right now, that I don't even want to talk about it. I guess we'll just see each other at-" Jade began being cut off by the sound of the fire alarm.

**Yes, I'm leaving you all on a cliffhanger. Don't be sour though, it's just that this beast of a chapter was already getting pretty long, and I still have more follow ups to write for this thing. Hopefully you all can sort of guess where the rest of the chapter would've gone from here though. **

**Alright, so I got to get going though, since I decided to finish this chapter up the night before I got to get up early to on a vacation for a couple of days. So, I'll be back with the follow up chapter where the two groups of characters will officially all meet in the detention chapter a la **_**The Breakfast Club**_**. See you all when I get back!**

**-PhantomRenegade134**


	2. The Detention Party

**How's it going guys? It's time for another update to my favorite little crossover mini-series thing. Writing this thing while I'm feeling a tad under the weather, but that's never stopped me before. Anyways, it's time for the fun to really kick off with this little **_**Breakfast Club**_** bit we'll have going on. With that, hope you guys enjoy.**

_**Saturday October 12**__**th**__**, 2013**_

_**Blackwell Academy, Arcadia Bay, Oregon**_

Mike was walking up the steps of Blackwell Academy to head into the school for detention. On his way in, he meets up with Rachel. "Huh, and what brings you here on a Saturday morning?" She asked. Mike shrugged. "Guess." He replied with a smirk.

"Well, hopefully for the same reason I am..." Rachel said. "That depends, did you also get detention for today?" Mike asked. Rachel nodded. "I sure did. Come on then, wouldn't want you to be late for detention." She replied escorting Mike to the library.

On his way in, he sees Amanda, Ryan and two unfamiliar faces have already arrived. Ryan checked his phone. "It's already 6:50 AM, Salem and the others better hurry their asses up or else they might have to do this crap all over again next week." He said aloud. "Don't count me out yet, bud. Lola and I are here, and I saw the other girls were heading over here too." Salem replied.

Lola crossed her arms annoyed and walked over to a table far away from Ryan. Salem put his hands behind his head. "Yeah, I kind of told Lola I wasn't speaking to you anymore, but uh... Obviously, that's not true." He said. "Dude, she's your girlfriend, I think her happiness might be more important to you then mine." Ryan replied.

"Right on, talk to you later then." Salem said. Mike nudged Ryan with his arm. "That was... surprisingly mature of you, dude." Mike said sarcastically. "Fuck off, man." Ryan replied pushing Mike's arm away playfully.

The others arrive to serve detention shortly after. Principal Wells walks into the library carrying a stack of empty papers alongside a box of pencils. "Son of a bitch, we are _not_ doing what I think we're doing..." Mike said under his breath. Amanda looked over at him.

"What is it you think we're doing?" She asked. Mike rolled his eyes amused. "You seriously can't pick up what's going on? Principal walks in with stacks of paper and a box of pencils on a Saturday detention. We're totally about to do a _Breakfast Club_ routine." Mike replied.

Principal Wells clears his throat. "Mr. White, if that'll be all out of you, I'd like to get on with the plan for today." Principal Wells said. Mike nodded. "Yes sir, please go on ahead." He replied.

"How gracious of you. Alright boys and girls, today we're going to try something a little different. I want you to spend today writing me a 1,000-word essay about where you'll see yourself in 10 years from now." Principal Wells said sternly. Principal Wells looks around the library."Ms. Price, what an honor. I hope that you'll be able to provide us with 1,000 different words, as opposed to just the same one repeated 1,000 times." He said. The girl in question looks up at him.

"I think your memory is slipping Wellsy, in case you forgot I was a star pupil at this dump before I stopped giving a shit. So yes, I can totally destroy this essay." She replied. "Very well then. Before I hand you the provided materials, I'd just like to state some basic rules here. I want you all to be working on this essay, as such, there will be no talking, you cannot get up from these seats, and no one will choose to sleep instead. Is that all clear?" Principal Wells asked. The group trade a look. "Must I repeat myself?" Principal Wells asked.

"No sir." The group said in unison. "Very good, my office is right outside. No, this does not give you an excuse to goof off, I have our security officer David Madsen on high alert here today as well, and he'll bust all of you in a second." Principal Wells replied. Principal Wells walks back to his office.

"Christ, what an asshole." Mike said. "Mike, please." Amanda replied. "What? I'm just saying..." Mike said. "I know, but..." Amanda replied.

"Right, we should all write our papers. But, come on. Think about it this way, if Wells can't see us, then we'd have every right to goof off instead." Mike said. Ryan turned around in his seat. "You know, Mike's got a point. If we can just find a way to keep that door shut, then we can just sort of party the whole time." He said.

"Maybe if I can find a way to loosen the door..." Mike said getting up from his seat. "Hey idiot!" The girl from before called out. "Excuse me?" Mike asked turning around to face the girl. "I said, hey idiot. I don't see any other idiots around here, so I must be talking to you." She replied. "Why am I an idiot? Because I want to give the people in here a good time and save them from a day of boredom?" Mike asked.

"_No_, you're an idiot because I see right through your shit and you should leave this kind of thing to the professionals..." She said. "Oh, so you think I'm a fake tough guy." Mike replied. "Bingo, I calls it like I sees it. You're nothing more than a poser tough guy who tries real hard to act like he's cool, but actually is nothing more than a pussy." She said.

"Listen bitch, because that's what you are, a fucking bitch. You don't know what I've been through, so I suggest fucking off back to your seat and letting me do my business." Mike replied. "So, are you guys going to continue pulling each other's hair, or are you going to actually get that door shut?" Rachel asked getting in between them.

"So Rachel, are you familiar with this bitch?" Mike asked. "Call me a bitch one more time, kid. See what happens." The girl replied. "Yeah Mike, I'm very familiar with this bitch." Rachel said. The girl flips off Rachel in reply. "Fuck you, Rachel." She replied. "Come on Price, you know we don't anymore, not since you and your friend started hanging out again. Anyways, right, where are my manners? Mike, this is Chloe, my ex-girlfriend and old best friend. Chloe, this is Mike, he's new here, and while I don't know his story, I feel like you guys would actually get along swimmingly. After all, he's a lot like you." Rachel explained.

"I'm not anything like him, Rachel." Chloe replied. "Come on Price, he's basically a male clone of you, just without your cool beanie and cool hair." Rachel said. "Okay, one I'm offended, and two, I actually got to agree with Chloe, I don't see any kind of likeness." Mike replied. "Ugh, you're both so blind. I'm not saying I want you guys dating or anything, but you two will probably be thick as thieves, the minute you both get over yourselves and hang out." Rachel said.

"Not a chance." Chloe replied walking back to her seat. "I'll second that notion, whatever, come on Rachel, let's see what you and I can do to fix our problem." Mike said walking with Rachel to the door. "Guys! Please! Look, we might already be in trouble because of Chloe and Mike's fight, but if you guys ruin the door, then Principal Wells will definitely come back in here and yell at us." A girl said.

"Kate, I get that you're scared of getting in trouble, but believe me, Wells will only want to have our heads for this. So, just go back to work." Rachel replied. "If you say so, Rachel. I just think it would be better if we all get our work done." Kate said. "I'll second that." The boy next to her said. Mike grinned at him. "Why doesn't that surprise me?" He replied.

The two walk to the door as Rachel feels her hair for a loose pin and pulls it out. "You know how to pick a lock?" Mike asked. Rachel grinned at him. "Are you telling me you don't know? Maybe I was hyping you up to Chloe all wrong then." Rachel replied teasingly. Mike shook his head amused. "No, I know. A friend back at my old school taught me. I was just shocked that _the _Rachel Amber would be so willing to break rules." He said.

"You don't know me. Not really, anyways." Rachel replied. "Fair, none of you Blackwell kids know me either. Or my friends." Mike said. "Look, I'm sorry if Chloe upset you. She's... cold. I shouldn't be the one to tell you though." Rachel replied. "Maybe we should form some kind of share circle. Might help pass the time, and allow everyone here to make some new friends." Mike said.

"Maybe. Hey, what did you mean earlier when you said 'Why doesn't that surprise me?'?" Rachel asked. "What? You mean when I was talking to the kid next to Kate? I don't know, I just kind of read this vibe that he's probably got some kind of crush on her or something. You know?" Mike replied. "Really? You think so? I mean, I didn't think Kate would really be into nerdy guys like Warren, but, hey, who knows?" Rachel asked.

"Well, to be honest, I could be totally wrong, so..." Mike said. "Yes! Got it!" Rachel said. In her hand is a screw. "So, who should take this?" Rachel asked.

"Well, you managed to get the screw out, shouldn't you take it?" Mike replied. "I could, but it was your idea..." Rachel said. "Alright, fine, I'll take it then." Mike replied taking the screw from Rachel's hand and putting it in his pocket. At that moment, Principal Wells marches in.

"Ms. Amber, Mr. White, what did I say?" Principal Wells asked. Mike and Rachel turn around in unison. "You gave us rules, but that doesn't mean we have to follow them. It's a free country, after all." Mike said. "Don't play games with me, son. You'll regret it." Principal Wells replied. "Sir, I'd like to say that on Mike's behalf, he's only speaking out against you, because I had considered it myself." Rachel said.

"What?" Mike asked. "Don't do it Rachel, he said. This isn't the life for you, I've been down this road many times. Don't be like me. That's what he told me..." Rachel said. "Ms. Amber, enough. I may have fallen for this story when you gave it to me years ago with Ms. Price, but this is completely unacceptable. Both of you sit back down, and do not talk for the rest of the day, do the assignment. Or I will be forced to call in Mr. Madsen and he will escort you to a separate room to sort you both out. Are we clear?" Principal Wells explained.

"Yes sir, we-" The two began. "Eat shit, Wells. You really think that your precious honor student and her new puppy are capable of doing anything?" Chloe replied cutting in. "Ms. Price, I'm not sure why you're here, considering you are no longer a student of this Academy. But, these two are clearly guilty of their actions and will do as I tell them, since they came close to promising to oblige, before you cut in." Principal Wells said. "Actually Wells, I am a student here again. You're just too stupid to realize it, because I've been ditching more than attending, just as I've always done. Now, if you want to blame someone, blame me." Chloe replied holding a screw in her hand.

"I should've known. I'll look into this matter of you being a student, but I'd like that screw back and for you to do the assignment you were given, despite the fact I have a feeling you won't anyways. Thanks to your actions, this door will no longer stay open, so I'll need to find something to keep this door open in the meantime. I shouldn't have to constantly repeat myself, but since no one seems to be listening anymore. I will state this one last time. Do as I say, or else." Principal Wells explained walking out of the room.

From behind, Chloe flips him off with both hands. "Huh, well, glad to see you've still got my back, even if we don't hang out as much." Rachel said putting an arm around Chloe. "Mike, I believe you have something to say to Chloe?" Rachel asked looking over at Mike. "What? Say thank you or something? Uh, yeah, thanks I guess, but seriously how the Hell did you manage to pull the screw out of my pocket without me noticing?" He asked.

"Well, I overheard you two talking about where the screw was going to be, so I just kneed your back pocket when I called you a puppy." Chloe replied. "Huh, I did feel someone hit me, I just thought it was the screw digging into my pocket or something. Guess I owe you one then..." Mike said. "Nah, you don't owe me shit. Just do what your told from now on and we shouldn't have a problem." Chloe replied.

"Actually guys, I had a plan..." Rachel said. "Would you all just sit down and do your damn homework instead of trying to outdo the other in criminal activities?" Lola asked getting up and marching towards the group. "Excuse me?" Chloe replied. "Yes, I'm talking to all three of you. Mike, we're family, and that means a lot, of course. But, for once would you just do what your told and sit back down?" Lola asked.

"Yeah, sure." Mike replied. "And as for you, Rachel. I've never liked you. Sure we only met on Monday, but from what I can tell about you, you're just a girl with ulterior motives and quite frankly, it's disgusting." Lola said. "Oh, you bitch. Don't talk about my best friend that way." Chloe replied.

"Don't call me a bitch!" Lola said. "Look Chloe, you can say whatever the hell you want about me, because I don't give a fuck about what people think about me. But, don't ever call my cousin insulting names. Or else." Mike replied. "Well, look who got macho all of a sudden. So, you'd be pretty proud to hit a girl then?" Chloe asked.

"What? No, I never said that. I just said that if you ever insult my cousin, or for that matter my girlfriend, I'll make you pay." Mike replied. "Exactly, and you'd do that by hitting a girl. How bold of you. You really are just a scared little punkass." Chloe said. "Yeah? Well, you'd know all about that wouldn't you? If Rachel's right, and we really are alike, then your tough exterior is also fake as fuck. It must've come from somewhere, so let me guess, you've probably got some kind of daddy issues? Is that why you're such a horrible little bitch?" Mike explained.

Chloe threw Mike to the floor. "You fucking piece of shit!" She said. Mike fought her grasp. "Get your fucking hands off me!" He replied. "Don't you ever- You have no right to- Fuck you!" Chloe replied storming off in tears. "You really are an ass, Mike!" Rachel said storming off after Chloe. A girl walks up to Mike.

"For your information, her dad died 5 years ago, you insensitive dick!" The girl said storming off looking for Chloe. Mike got up and checked his head for any bleeding or bruises. Ryan gets up from his seat and helps Mike up. "Nice going Lola, you pissed Rachel off." He said.

Lola shook her head annoyed. "Seriously? Are you blind? Clearly Mike was the one who upset her." She said. "Maybe, but you certainly didn't help matters by going back on the whole ulterior motives shit. Which again, really ironic for _you_ to call her out on that." Ryan replied. "Okay fine, I'm not perfect. I'll admit it, but the difference between her and I is that I want to be better than this. I hate that I'm such a slut, but did you know that? No, because you never bothered to learn who I really am. Ugh! I'm out of here." Lola said storming off.

"Nice going." Mike said. "Look, I didn't know that she had self-loathing issues." Ryan replied. "I suppose that's fine, I didn't know she did either. But, I would consider apologizing to her at some point today. Alright?" Mike asked. Ryan nodded.

Mike sits back down and his seat and slumps forward onto the desk. "Maybe you should apologize to Chloe too?" Amanda asked. "Yeah, because I guarantee that will go well. I might as well just go over there and let her kill me." Mike replied sarcastically. "Ok, but you got to admit, you did majorly fuck up there." Amanda said.

"How was I supposed to know it was a touchy subject?!" Mike asked. "I know you didn't know, but you should assume that a lot of people at this school have gone through similar things to us..." Amanda replied. "You know she's right. Everyone at this school has gone through hard times. Including me." Kate said. "I suppose you're both right. I imagine that whatever you went through, it must have been awful, Kate." Mike replied.

Kate nodded. "Yes, it was. But, I ended up getting saved by Max. She's really just the sweetest person, and I know it sounds silly, but I can't help but wonder if maybe she's an angel in disguise." She said. "I'm going to guess that Max was the girl who called me an insensitive dick?" Mike asked. "Yeah, that's her." Kate replied.

"Well Kate, as opposed to what you just witnessed, I'm probably more like Max than I am like Chloe." Mike said. "I believe you, Mike. I could see you were angry, and when you're angry you say things you don't mean." Kate replied. "Of course, and I meant none of that. It's just that she really got my blood boiling by attacking my cousin like that." Mike said.

"That's what you need to tell Chloe when you apologize to her." Kate replied. "Don't worry, I will. Catch you later then." Mike said getting up from his seat and searching the library for Chloe. Eventually, Mike finds Chloe sitting underneath a bookshelf with her head buried in her knees with Max and Rachel on either side of her.

"If I were you, I'd get lost, Mike. What you said was completely out of line." Rachel said angrily. Mike nodded. "Yes, you're right, it was. Look, I just came here to talk to Chloe, I don't want to fight with any of you guys." He replied. Max and Rachel share a look. "For some dumb reason, I actually believe you're sorry. We'll leave, but just holler if you need us Chloe..." Max said getting up.

Chloe says something in reply but it comes out muffled. Mike sits across from Chloe sticking a hand out. "Touch me with that arm and I'll break it off of you." Chloe replied. Mike looks at Chloe and her face and eyes are red from crying. "Okay, sorry. I won't touch you. But, I do want to apologize. Chloe, what I said was completely out of line and uncalled for. But, you shouldn't have talked crap about my cousin, I love her and I've always seen her more like an older sister than a cousin, you know?" Mike said.

"Thanks man, look, I loved my dad more than anything in the world. He just... understood me. He treated me like an equal, and he always knew how to cheer me up even when I was at my bitchiest. So, when he died, I was just so fucking pissed, pissed at my family, pissed at my friends, and pissed at myself. It was just so unfair." Chloe replied. "You don't have to say anything more, Chloe. No one should ever have to lose their family. Especially not when they're young." Mike said. "So you've been there before too, huh?" Chloe asked. "Kind of, I had this uncle that I never knew existed, but my parents said I was just like him. The moment I found out about him, we argued. We argued and I told him to drop dead. So when he did, I was just so fucking distraught. Like you, I lashed out at family, friends, and myself. I couldn't even attend his damn funeral. It just..." Mike replied.

"I totally get it dude. Huh, I guess Rachel was right all along." Chloe said. "Yeah, I guess so. So, are we good?" Mike asked. "Yeah, we're good. But if you ever insult my dad, Max, or Rachel ever again, I will murder you and everyone you love. Get it?" Chloe replied. "Totally. But, if you ever insult my uncle, my cousin Lola, or my girlfriend ever again, I will fucking annihilate you, understand?" Mike asked. "Yeah man, I hear you." Chloe said.

Chloe and Mike walk back to join the group. Everyone else seems to be focused on their papers. "Well, are you two done trying to kill each other?" Rachel asked. Mike and Chloe trade a look. "Yeah, for now. So, what was this new idea you had?" Mike replied. "Well, while you two were busy kissing and making up, I called an old friend to deal me some weed." Rachel said.

"What old friend?" Mike asked. "I'll introduce you two later, the point is, I need you both. Chloe, I need you to hold down the fort here, just in case Wells comes back. As for you Mike, I need you to help create a distraction while I go get my pick up. Cool?" Rachel replied. "Hey, why can't I be the one creates a distraction?" Chloe asked.

"Well, your step-dad is on high alert, and the last thing we need is for you two to get into some kind of altercation that will blow our covers." Rachel replied. "Right, so it's better for Mike to annoy my step-douche? If he's in detention, then he must have already met David. But, whatever. If you think this is the best plan. I'll just keep a look out for Wells here and text you when shit goes down." Chloe said. "Good girl, Price. Come on Mike, let's get the fuck out of here." Rachel replied.

On her way back to her seat, Amanda follows after Chloe. "Hey, why is my boyfriend hanging out with Rachel?" She asked. "Well, I wouldn't worry. Mike's not the type to openly cheat on you, especially not when you're all in the same room. That'd be dumb." Chloe replied. "I hope you're right, Chloe. I mean, Rachel seems really nice, I'd hate for her to just be..." Amanda said.

"To be a slut? No, Rachel's had affairs with other guys while we were dating, but I really don't think she's using Mike for sex." Chloe said. Amanda put her head in her hands. "You _really_ shouldn't have told me that." Amanda replied. Meanwhile, out in the hall. Mike and Rachel are walking when they stop by the bathrooms just outside the Principal's office.

"Oh shit. Wells is just looking right out his door. And I, I think I smell alcohol around here." Mike said. "Yep, that's our Principal. He openly gets drunk outside of school hours." Rachel replied. "Jesus, and I thought Galloway was a bad drunk..." Mike said. "Gallo-who?" Rachel asked.

"My English teacher back at my old school. Horrible drunk. Got sober though, but I doubt we can say the same for Wells." Mike replied. "Yeah, same. So, here's the plan. You need to go first and create some kind of distraction. While Wells is giving you a lecture and threatening you. I'll sneak out and get my weed and I'll meet you back in the library." Rachel said.

"I have a funny feeling I'm about to risk expulsion for this." Mike replied. "Well, for one, be lucky he took Chloe's bait, and for two, the risk is definitely worth the reward." Rachel said. Mike took a deep breath. "Alright, I got this." He said.

Mike rushed over to the door to Wells' office and stood in the doorframe. "What are you doing out of detention?" Principal Wells asked. Mike shrugged. "I just wanted to sneak out and see what you were up to." He replied taking a look around the room. "This, doesn't look like you doing your business as a Principal and monitor of children." Mike said. Principal Wells shook his head unamused.

"Mr. White, leave my office right now or I will call Mr. Madsen in here to drag you out of here and take you to a special room where only he will monitor you for the rest of the day." Principal Wells replied. "Sure thing sir, I'll leave. But first, you got to catch me. Mike said sprinting out of his office. Principal Wells pulls a walkie talkie out of his door. "Mr. Madsen, I've got an unruly child on the loose. Find him and capture him." Principal Wells ordered.

Mike has started running down the hallways belting out the lyrics to Blink-182's _What's My Age Again. _Along the way, he finds Rachel who starts to jog alongside him. "Impressive, Mike. Very impressive." Rachel said. "Thanks, so how much further to the library?" Mike asked. "Right here." Rachel replied heading down the hall leading to the library. Mike follows after her.

"Not bad, guys. Not bad at all." Chloe said with a grin. "Thanks. Shit, I'm out of shape." Mike replied panting. "Well, you'll both be happy to know I got what I wanted." Rachel said holding the bag up in the air. "Weed? You had me bust my ass and risk getting expelled for a bag of weed?" Mike asked.

"I told you, the risk was worth the reward." Rachel said. "Not really, I had weed in my bag the whole time, if you guys wanted to toke." Chloe replied. Mike face palms. "Seriously? You could've shared that at any time, you know?" Mike asked. "I didn't know Rachel was sneaking out for weed. I thought maybe she was going for some more heavy duty shit." Chloe replied.

"Whatever, point is that this shit was pretty pointless." Mike said. "When you two are done, I'll be finding somewhere to smoke this." Rachel replied walking away. "Fuck it, I'm down. Come on Max." Chloe said following after Rachel, grabbing Max's arm along the way. "Jesus, after all that damn running, I feel like I could use a toke." Mike said starting to walk away.

"Hell, how about we all just smoke some?" Ryan asked. "Yeah, alright. I could use a break from this essay." Salem replied. "The rest of you guys coming?" Mike asked. Everyone but Kate and Warren gets out of their seats to follow Mike. Kate crossed her arms.

"I don't like this." She said. "I don't either, Kate. But I think I understand what's going on here. This is kind of like _The Breakfast Club._ Now we're at the point in the movie where everyone smokes weed and starts to share their stories with each other." Warren replied. "If that's the case, then fine. I have no problem being honest about who I am. But, smoking weed is wrong, and I just won't do it." Kate said. "Okay, when they pass it around, we just won't smoke it. Now come on, let's find the others." Warren replied getting up from his seat.

The group has formed two lines along the bookcases. "Huh, we really seemed to have divided this group." Mike said. "It makes sense, doesn't it? We don't know you guys." Max replied. "Yeah, and we don't know you either. But, it's not like we're dangerous or something." Jade said. "If that's the case, then we should all get to know each other then. Here Mike, take this." Rachel replied passing her joint over to Mike.

Mike take a hit off the joint. "Okay, this is... damn, that is just awful. Anyways, yeah, I guess it's share circle time. So, I'm Mike, I'm from Aberdeen, Washington, born and raised. I grew up with my mom and dad, but my dad was always working so he was never home, and when he was home he and my mom would argue, she assumed that whenever he wasn't home from work he was off cheating with someone else. So, that turned me into the shitty little brat that I am today. I put up this front like I'm tough shit a lot of the time, but when I'm with real, honest friends I'm a total nerd." Mike explained passing the joint down the line to Amanda. Amanda takes a hit. "Yeah, I don't want to try this ever again. I'm Amanda, I'm from Bullworth, New England. I grew up with a silver spoon in my mouth and had two workaholic parents, so I was raised more by my butler and nanny. I've got this little sister, Sabrina. She's really just the most adorable thing, and I really miss her right now. But, because of my rich upbringing I had to put up this really annoying entitled front and I hated every moment of it. But when I'm hanging out with friends, then I get my chance to geek out over the things I love." Amanda explained passing the joint down to Salem.

Salem takes a hit. "Yeah, damn, haven't had this in a while. I'm Salem, technically, I was born with the name Alex, but my friends call me Salem. Like Amanda, I was also born in Bullworth, New England. My parents got divorced when I was really young, so I had to live with my mom in this shitty apartment in the ghetto we call New Coventry. I didn't know how to react to my parents divorcing, that and the culture around me turned into a rebellious, vandalizing prick. But, I really just want to hang out with my friends and play my guitar." Salem explained passing the joint down to Ryan. Ryan takes a hit. "Nice, anyways, I'm Ryan, like Mike, I was born in Aberdeen, Washington. Mike and I have been best friends for years, and actually, me, him, and my girlfriend Lucy were this trio of really close friends, then Mike moved to Bullworth, I moved there the year after, and we ended butting heads a lot, because I started hanging out with this psycho prick named Ezekiel. But, it's all cool now. I just really miss my girl, right now though." Ryan explained passing the joint down to Jade.

Jade takes a hit. "Okay, that sucked. I'm Jade and I was born and raised in Tillamook Bay, here in Oregon. Actually, this place is kind of similar to it. Anyways, my mom and dad eventually divorced, and she re-married this complete and total asshat named Trip who mentally, emotionally, and physically abused us both. That, and all the bitchy girls at both my high school in Tillamook and at Bullworth, led me to cutting myself. But, I ended up finding a really great support system, with my cousin, Salem, my ex-boyfriend Mike, his cousin Lola, my half-sister Amanda, and my girlfriend, the totally awesome Snow." Jade explained passing the joint down to Snow. Snow takes a hit. "Ow, why does it hurt so bad? I'm Snow, but technically I was born Julia, but friends call me Snow. Like Salem and Amanda, I too was born in Bullworth, New England, and like Amanda I was born stupid rich. My life was pretty normal, up until I realized I was a lesbian, but my parents were really old school which led to me dating this guy at my school named Ricky, he wasn't a bad guy, but he didn't really love me. I found solace with this dickhead named Alucard, who had... he raped me, and then he told me that I would regret it if I ever told anyone. Eventually, I confided in Salem and started to date him. But, I was sick and tired of not coming to terms with my lesbianism so, we broke up and I later got together with Jade." Snow explained passing the joint over to Max.

"Wowzer, you guys really haven't had it all that easy, huh? Well, I really doubt our stories are any sunnier." Max replied taking a hit. "I'm Max, and I was born and raised here in Arcadia Bay, until my dad got a job offer when I was 13, and we had to move away to Seattle for a few years. I eventually got a scholarship that allowed me to come back here and be taught photography by my former hero Mark Jefferson. This past Monday, was the day that I discovered I can turn back time when I saw my childhood friend and now girlfriend Chloe get shot in the bathroom by this really scary asshole named Nathan. It took a lot of work, but I was somehow able to create a slightly better timeline where Jefferson no longer teaches here and Chloe and Rachel both get to live." Max explained. Mike snorted. "You know, if you didn't have an interesting story, you could've just said so. You didn't have to make up this time travel story." He replied. "Dude, she's not kidding. I didn't want to believe her at first either, but she showed me a ton of cool stuff. Chloe said.

Mike nodded. "Alright, I'll believe it. But I want some demonstrations later though." He replied. Max passes the joint over to Chloe. Chloe takes a hit. "Hell yeah... I'm Chloe, and like I told Mike earlier, my dad died when I was 14, and it just absolutely destroyed my world, he was my rock in a shitty world, and turned me into the person I am today." Chloe said passing the joint over to Rachel. Rachel takes a hit. "Yeah, this is good. I'm Rachel, and I was born and raised in Long Beach, California. But I moved to Arcadia Bay a few years ago. A lot of you might know my dad as the district attorney around here. But you guys don't know him, not really. He's an asshole who had been lying to me way too much. He didn't tell me who my real mom was until I was 14, and then I found out from Chloe that he tried to have her killed by teaming up with this scary douchebag named Damon Merrick. I never forgave him for what he did." Rachel explained passing the joint down to the two boys next to her.

They each take a hit. "I'm Justin, and the guy next to me is my bro, Trevor. We love to smoke weed and skateboard." He said. "Word, and I also love playing video games too, and hanging with my girlfriend Dana." Trevor replied. Trevor passes the joint down to Kate, who passes it down to Warren, who passes it down to Mike, who stubs it out on a shelf. "I'm Kate, a lot of you know me and know that I contribute to a lot of charities around here. But, what you don't know about me is that I was drugged by Nathan at a Vortex Club party. That's why I was acting so bad in that viral video clip that led me to wanting to commit suicide. Luckily, I was saved by Max, and for that I will be forever grateful." Kate explained.

Max smiles with tears forming in her eyes. "Thanks Kate, I'm just glad I could save you." She replied. The two girls walk over and wrap each other in a tight hug. "Not to interrupt this sweet moment, but I'm Warren. I think most of you guys know me as the resident nerd around here. I mean, you're not wrong, I love movies, anime, and video games." Warren said. "Then I guess we were never all that different than, huh?" Mike asked.

"No, I guess not. After all that share circle shit. I really just want to stage dive." Chloe replied. "Yeah, you always want to stage dive, Chloe. But, you know we should probably actually share the reasons why we're all here..." Max said. "Yeah, not a bad..." Mike began. At that moment, David comes barging through the door. "I thought I smelled grass. Whoever's been toking up in here is going to be in serious trouble." He said.

"Shit! We pretty much all toked, we better find somewhere to hide." Mike replied. "I'm also on the lookout for you too, Mr. White." David said. "No, you have to hide, it sounds like." Chloe said. "Mr. Madsen..." A voice called seductively.

"Excuse me, you should be sitting here and doing the assignment you've been given. Unless you want to be facing another detention with the rest of your group." David replied. "But, really, I think a strong, handsome man like you should be taking a break from all this, and you should really give these children a break." The girl said. "I will not stand for you trying to seduce me, missy. I'm a happily married man. If you don't sit back down right now, I will be writing you up to Wells as well, and you might even face expulsion." David replied walking out of the room.

"Holy shit, Lola. That was... that was kind of awesome." Mike said hugging his cousin. "Yeah, I mean, I'm not too happy that you were flirting with Blackwell's finest, but hey, you got him out of here." Salem replied pulling his girlfriend in for a kiss. "Where were you? You missed our share circle..." Jade said. "I was off in a corner away from you guys, doing some soul searching. Yeah, I'm not perfect and I can't change who I am. But, I can improve on it and use what I know to my advantage when it means helping my friends." Lola replied.

"That's actually pretty deep. Lola, I'm sorry. I've been an asshole to you for the past couple of days. If I could take back what I said, I would. But, it kind of seems like you're okay with who you are now. So..." Ryan said. "I know you are, don't beat yourself up over it. Just know that if you ever call me a slut again though, I'll end you." Lola replied. "You got it." Ryan said.

"I'd hate to interrupt another sweet moment, but maybe we should find a way to make sure we're not all facing another detention, and to make sure Lola doesn't get expelled." Warren replied. "Well, we do have time on our side..." Mike said with a grin looking over at Max. "No, I don't think I can do anything about this. From what I understand of my time powers, I can only go back to moments where I was involved. But, I really wish I could help you though Lola, since you did save us from getting in any further trouble." Max replied.

"It's okay, if we just follow through with the rest of the day and don't get into trouble, maybe things will smooth out with Wells and Madsen." Lola said.

**And that's a wrap on this. I really wish I ended this in a better way. But, this was the best I could think of, to be honest. I had more ideas along the way, but this chapter's getting out of hand with it's length and content, so I figured I'd just hit the major beats I wanted to with this story and leave the rest up to interpretation on how the rest of the detention went. Anyways, this might be the last chapter I write for a while, since life's about to get real busy for me all of a sudden. You see, my summer vacation's coming to an end at the end of this week and that means being back in school to finish up college before making my way onwards to better things. Like an actual adult life. Scary, right?**

**Anyways, that's all from me. Until next time,**

**-PhantomRenegade134**


	3. The Body Swap Incident 1 Part 1

**Yup guys, this time I'm hitting you all with the classic body swap plotline. Let me just tell you all straight away, this is one of my favorite plotlines to look at and write at, so I'm pretty hyped to get rolling on this one. Yeah, it's probably going to be a little weird, and it probably won't make a lot of sense, but hey, who cares? It's all in good fun.**

**Arcadia Bay, Oregon**

**Monday**

**12:15 PM**

Amanda, Chloe, Jade, Kate, Lola, Max, Mike, Rachel, and Ryan were walking down the street on their way to the Two Whales Diner, when Max notices a new shop on the street. "Huh, this wasn't here before." She said. Jade stopped and looks up at the sign hanging over the door. "Alana's Antiques." She read.

"Yeah, what's up?" Mike asked. "Guys, I'm pretty sure I know the owner here. Let's go inside." Jade said walking past the group and stepping inside. "Huh, a bold choice. I guess she never heard of not going into the shop that wasn't here yesterday." Mike replied going inside after her. Amanda crossed her arms. "If Mike is right, then we probably shouldn't go in there." She said.

Chloe snorted. "Dude, isn't it like scientifically proven that your boyfriend is never right, besides, Max might get totally turned on by all the old shit inside." She replied. Max shook her head amused. "Yeah okay, but it probably couldn't hurt to check it out?" She asked. The two girls walk inside.

"So, I'm the only one who's not down to go inside?" Amanda asked. "No, I totally get your concerns Amanda." Kate replied. "Well, that's not surprising, you two are literally the same person..." Ryan said. The two girls trade a look. "How so?" They replied in unison.

Rachel grinned. "I'm pretty sure he rests his case." She said walking inside. Ryan follows after her. "Maybe I am just being paranoid. Alright, let's go inside Kate." Amanda said. Amanda and Kate walk inside. Jade starts looking around the shop. "Or maybe I'm totally wrong here..." She said when she found no one around.

"Well, unless she really doesn't mind getting robbed, I doubt she'd just leave the front door open." Mike replied. "Sorry to keep you all waiting, I was busy with-" The woman said walking up to the counter, stopping in her path when she sees Jade. "I thought I heard your voice, dear. How are you?" Alana asked walking over to Jade wrapping her in a hug.

"You two know each other?" Amanda asked. "Yeah, guys, this is my Aunt Alana, Aunt Alana, these are the guys." Jade replied gesturing to her friends. "Hi, I'm Amanda. Uh, this is probably weird for you to hear all of a sudden, but I just recently discovered that Jade and I are half siblings, so I'm not sure how that makes us related." Amanda said shaking hands with Alana. "I'm Chloe, pretty cool place you got here, I'm not into all this antique shit, but my girlfriend Max is." Chloe said.

"I'm Kate, this is a pretty nice shop you have." Kate said politely. "I'm Lola, and I'm dating your son, Salem. Or Alex, it depends on what you call him. I'm also best friends with your niece." Lola said. "Well Lola, I did call him Alex for most of his life, but once he started using that goth nickname Salem, I started calling him that, since I've always preferred that name." Alana replied. "I'm Mike, I used to be an item with your niece, but I'm best friends with your son." Mike said.

"I'm Ryan, like Kate said, pretty cool place." Ryan said. "I'm Rachel, I just recently met your niece and her friends, but they're pretty cool people." Rachel said. "And I'm Max, this is place _is _really cool. I know it seems kind of lame, but I really like vintage stuff." Max said. "Yes Max, you being an annoying little hipster skank is lame." A familiar voice replied. "Oh, and how could we forget, this is Victoria Chase, her little yes girls Courtney and Taylor, and her little bitch Nathan." Chloe said.

"The fuck was that?" Nathan asked angrily. "Huh, so you _are _deaf and stupid. Good to know. Chloe called you a little bitch. Maybe you should just accept your fate." Mike replied. "Don't mess with me, new kid. You don't know who I am, and you definitely don't know how badly I could fuck you up." Nathan said threateningly.

"Calm down, psycho. Speaking of, shouldn't you be in jail being a dude's bitch in the shower or calling your cellmate daddy?" Mike asked. "Why would I be in jail? Especially when my family owns the pigs around here?" Nathan replied. "Uh, maybe because Max said-" Mike said getting cut off by Max. "Mike! What the hell?" Max replied.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about, I just came here because I wanted to torture Max and her little geek squad." Victoria said. "Oh, Icky Vicky, you obnoxious little bitch. Why don't you just get lost? No one here is interested in your petty little insults..." Chloe replied. "I'll leave whenever I want to leave, Kari." Victoria said.

Chloe face palmed annoyed. "How many times... my name is _Chloe_. But I guess all that inbreeding your rich families do contributes to how dumb each of you guys are." She replied. "Yeah whatever. Come on guys, let's go." Victoria said walking away. Before she leaves, Victoria stops by a small mirror resting on top of a glass cabinet and looks at it, spinning it once before she leaves.

"Huh, so she's inbred _and_ has ADD." Chloe said aloud stopping by the same mirror and looking at her reflection in it, spinning it once. "Jeez, where the hell does Victoria get off acting like such a bitch?" Mike asked. "More importantly Mike, where do _you _get off?" Max replied annoyed.

"Beg pardon?" Mike asked. "What were you thinking almost exposing my time travel powers to Nathan like that?" Max replied. "Sorry Max, it just kind of slipped out." Mike said. "I should have never told you guys about my time travel powers..." Max replied. "I think you're being a bit oversensitive here, Caulfield." Mike said.

"I'm really not, Mike. Maybe try and see things from my point of view..." Max replied walking away stopping by the mirror, looking at her reflection and spinning it once. "Whatever..." Mike said walking away stopping by the mirror, looking at his reflection and spinning at it once. "No offense Amanda, but maybe keep a muzzle on your boyfriend..." Chloe said walking away.

"Huh, why did they all seem drawn to that mirror?" Ryan asked. "Hmm? Which mirror?" Alana replied. "The one sitting atop that glass cabinet over there..." Ryan said gesturing to it. "That one, eh? It really is the most interesting thing. See, I picked up from a flea market in Chinatown on a trip to New York, and this old man told me that it had the power to switch the bodies of two arguing people. The idea is that it will teach them what it means to walk a mile in another person's shoes and that it should switch them back after." Alana explained.

"So, you're telling me that if I used that mirror, I could switch bodies with like a hot chick or something?" Ryan asked. Rachel rolled her eyes annoyed. "God Ryan, could you not be such a caveman?" She replied. "What do you mean? It's a serious question..." Ryan said. "You know something, I think I've got you figured out. You have no sensitivity. Maybe switching places with a woman would help you out, it might make you less of an ass." Rachel replied walking away, stopping by the mirror and doing the same as the others.

"What's her deal?" Ryan asked walking away, stopping by the mirror too, looking at his reflection and spinning it once. "Good riddance to him, I mean, I know we're friends with him and everything. But he really is such a Neanderthal and a total ass." Lola said. "Yeah, maybe, but I think he means well. Maybe he just fronts that way because he's insecure. He is still just a teenage boy." Kate replied.

"Come on Kate, it's adorable how you see the good in everyone, but you really must wake up one day and realize that there are assholes in this world." Lola said walking towards the mirror, hoping that looking at it would distract her and keep her calm. "I know you think I'm naïve, Lola. But I do know evil people. You may know my story, but you know nothing about me. Or what I've experienced." Kate replied walking towards the mirror. The two girls look at their reflections in the mirror and give it a spin, walking out of the shop, eventually going their separate ways.

"And then there were two." Jade said. "Jade, I know Lola is your best friend, and she was my best friend too when we were kids, but she doesn't have to be so rude to everyone. Kate _has_ been through a lot." Amanda replied. "In case you haven't noticed, Lola's been through a lot too. In fact, we all have. The only one who really hasn't, is you." Jade said walking towards the mirror. "How can you say that? Do you just assume that because I grew up rich, that I don't know what struggle is?" Amanda asked angrily walking towards the mirror.

"Bingo, sis. Look, I get it, you grew up with no real parents in your life. But, that's not the worst thing ever. What I've been through..." Jade said. "Enough of that! Jade, I am so, so sorry that your mom was desperate enough to marry such an abusive bastard like Trip, but that's not the end of the world." Amanda replied. The two sisters are in full on heat, and keep spinning the mirror violently. "If you knew what I went through, for just one day..." The two said in unison walking out of the shop, and they too, going their separate ways.

Alana crossed her arms. "Let's just hope that they'll truly learn a lesson through this." She said looking over at the mirror noticing a light shining off it. The next morning, Mike wakes up, looking around the room confused. _What? Where the hell am I?_ Mike got up slowly, as he gets up to walk around the room, he notices a mirror hanging off the wall. Mike rushes over to it.

"What? Why do I look like Max?" Mike asked as he looked at his reflection, confirming that the person looking back at him is now Max Caulfield. _Holy shit, so I look like Max, and I even sound like her. This is messed up. If I'm her, then, is she me?_ Mike looks around the room searching for Max's phone, eventually finding it in Max's bag. Mike picks up the phone and calls his own number.

Max wakes up to the sound of a phone ringing. "Hello?" Max answered. "Max, listen, I know this is going to be weird for you, but it's me, Mike. I think we switched bodies." Mike replied. "What? What are you talking about and why do you sound like me?" Max asked. "Just look in the mirror in my room. You'll get your answer." Mike replied.

Max walks over to the mirror and looks at the reflection. The person staring back at her is indeed, Mike, not Max. "How? How the hell am I you?" Max asked. "I wish I knew, hang on, we were arguing right?" Mike replied. "Yeah, we were. Then I looked at that weird little mirror and gave it a spin before leaving the shop." Max said. "Wait, so did I. You don't think that-" Mike asked.

"Do I think that this is what switched us? Well, it's a good a guess as we can get right now." Max replied eventually sticking her hand out. "Crap!" She said. "What's up?" Mike asked. "Well, I just tried to use my time travel power, and it didn't work. Which means that-" Max replied. "Oh sweet! I have your time travel powers now?" Mike asked.

"Look, this isn't a game. But, yeah, I guess you do." Max replied. "Let me try something..." Mike said putting the phone down. Over the phone, Max hears a smashing sound against the floor. "Hey! What did you just break?" Max asked. "Uh, your guitar. But, don't worry, I'm going to rewind and fix it." Mike replied. Mike sticks his hand out like Max would and the guitar does return to its normal state.

"Yeah, it works. Looks like I'm the time warrior today." Mike said. "Like I said, this isn't a game. You have to take my powers seriously. Look, how about I meet you over at the Two Whales for breakfast? I don't have my first class today anyways, so I can train you in your new powers over at the junkyard. Besides, it wouldn't be that out of character if I skipped class while I'm you." Max replied. "I should be a little offended, but you're probably right." Mike said.

The next one to wake up is Chloe. She looks around the room confused. _Woah, where the hell am I? This is definitely not my room..._ She gets out of bed and stops in her tracks when she sees a brief glimpse of her reflection in a mirror. "No fucking way, I'm Victoria Chase now? What kind of bullshit is this?" Chloe asked looking at her reflection annoyed.

"Oh great, I even sound like her." Chloe said taking notice of the change in her voice, as well. _Yep, I really must be Victoria. I look and sound like her, I'm even wearing her gross pink nightgown._ "So, if I'm Victoria, does that make her me?" Chloe asked aloud. Chloe looks around the room for Victoria's phone, eventually finding it sitting next to her laptop.

"I mean, I seriously doubt she still kept my number after all these years, but I need to know if we really _have_ switched bodies." Chloe said picking up the phone and scrolling through her contacts, eventually finding her phone number, it is however, blocked. _Figures._ Chloe quickly unblocks her phone number and gives her own phone a call.

Victoria wakes up with a jolt. "What the- where the hell am I? Did that little punk bitch kidnap me and lock me in her room?" Victoria asked. She hears a faint vibrating noise coming from outside the room. "And who would that be?" Victoria asked getting out of the bed. She stops by the mirror near it and looks back at her reflection disgusted.

"Oh, ew, I'm actually in Kari Price's body? What kind of sick joke is this?" Victoria asked. Victoria opens the door and searches for the source of that noise. She eventually finds the vibrating phone sitting on the bathroom floor. "Ok weirdo, why the hell would you leave your phone next to a toilet?" Victoria wondered aloud picking up the phone. "Alright, finally. Now explain to me why we switched bodies, princess?" Chloe asked.

"Kari? That is you, right?" Victoria replied. "Unfortunately,..." Chloe said. "Yeah, I could say the same. Why did you steal my body, freak?" Victoria asked. "Really, Vic, that's what you got from this? That I'm some kind of body stealing witch or whatevs? How dense are you?" Chloe replied. "Um, yeah, I do think you're some kind of witch. You're just so jealous of me, that you just had to steal my life. Now give it back!" Victoria said.

"God, you're an idiot. I didn't steal your body and I'm definitely not jealous of you, either. Look, think back to yesterday. What happened?" Chloe asked. "Let's see, I was hanging out with Nate and the girls, then we went inside that freaky little shop and made fun of you losers. Oh, and then I saw that weird little mirror and checked out my reflection, then gave the mirror a spin." Victoria replied. "No shit? So did I. Maybe that's why our bodies switched?" Chloe asked.

"No, I'm pretty sure I was right when I said you were some kind of body snatching witch." Victoria replied. "Whatever, just get dressed and meet me on campus. There's no way I'm letting you ruin my life." Chloe said. "Well, at least we can agree on that." Victoria replied. Meanwhile, Ryan wakes up to a voice calling out to him.

"Rachel, honey. Time to wake up!" Mr. Amber called from downstairs. "Rachel?" Ryan asked aloud pushing himself out of bed. Ryan looks around the room confused, eventually finding a mirror sitting atop Rachel's vanity. "No way! I'm Rachel Amber? Damn, that's actually pretty cool. I get to be one of the hottest girls in school." Ryan said looking back at his reflection with a grin. All of a sudden, Rachel's phone starts ringing.

Ryan walks over to it and picks it up. "Hello?" He answered. "Okay, so it is you, right Ryan?" The voice asked over the phone. "I'm guessing you're Rachel..." Ryan replied. "Yeah, so, that Alana woman's mirror _did_ switch us..." Rachel said. "Oh yeah, she did say that would happen, didn't she? By the way, you don't mind if I keep your body, right?" Ryan asked.

Rachel rolled her eyes annoyed and sighed. "_Yes, _I would mind if you kept my body. In fact, I kind of prefer being a woman, I know I just woke up and all, but the thought of being a guy is Hella gross." She replied. "I'm only mostly joking..." Ryan said. "_Right_, look, just meet me on campus..." Rachel replied hanging up.

Ryan walked around the room and opened up Rachel's closet. _Alright Ryan, it's not every day you get to be a smoking hot babe like Rachel, what screams sexy, but also keeps in touch with my skater style?_ Ryan skims through the outfits and eventually finds something fitting enough for him. After, Jade, Amanda, Lola, and Kate all walk out of their dorms, eventually colliding into each other and letting out a scream when they see they've all switched bodies as well.

"Lola?" Kate asked. "Yeah Kate, I'm you, and you're me!" Lola replied. "So, how do we fix this?" Kate asked. "I'm not too sure, but let's try to figure this out somewhere else." Lola said taking Kate by the hand and walking back to her dorm. "Sister?" Jade asked. "Yeah... sister?" Amanda replied. "Yep. Ugh, I can't believe I'm stuck in your body." Jade said.

"Really, and how do you think I feel? Goth's not exactly my style..." Amanda replied gesturing down to her clothes. "You'll get used to it, besides, what am I supposed to do with your style, or should I say lack thereof..." Jade replied. "Watch it, we may have switched, but I'm still the older sister." Amanda said sternly.

Jade rolled her eyes amused. "Only half." She replied. "Still older." Amanda said with a grin. "Whatever, just get dressed and try not to make me look dumb." Jade replied walking back towards her dorm. "Uh, yeah, same to you." Amanda said walking back towards her dorm. The two stop when they realize, that technically they're at the wrong dorms. "Right, just... yeah..." The two girls said in unison walking towards the other girl's dorm.

"So, how do you think this happened?" Kate asked sitting on her bed. "Like my boyfriend's mom said, it was supposedly a magic mirror that switches two arguing people's bodies. We argued yesterday, so now we're stuck like this." Lola replied. "Only until we learn to walk a mile in each other's shoes..." Kate said. "And who knows how long that will take? This isn't exactly _Freaky Friday_ here." Lola replied.

"Maybe just stay positive, it's helping me cope with the fact that I have to be in another woman's body and everything that comes with that." Kate said. "What's that supposed to mean?" Lola replied. "Umm, just like having to look at your body when I change clothes and stuff, it's not consensual, which in turn, makes it sinful." Kate said. "Technically, but we're still in the same gender, so it's not like we haven't seen our fair share of, well, you know..." Lola replied slightly amused.

Kate shook her head. "While you are right, it's still not right to me. If you don't mind, I suppose I'll just shield my eyes when I change into your clothes for the day." She said. "Whatever helps, I guess. Just try not to dress me like your clone." Lola replied. "Right, and try not to dress me like a harlot." Kate said.

Lola shook her head amused. "How could I _possibly_ do that?" She asked. "Trust me, I think you'd find a way." Kate replied walking out of the room. Back in Max's dorm, Mike is looking for some clothes to put on. "Okay Caulfield, I may be you, but I happen to know fuck all about putting on a bra, so your girls are going commando today." He said eventually finding an oversized shirt with a graphic on it, black hoodie, black leggings, and black sneakers.

"Not bad at all. Maybe Max has some kind of secret punk rocker girl side." Mike said checking himself in the mirror before collecting Max's things for the day. Max checks herself out in the mirror one last time. "Not bad." She said. She is wearing a gray hoodie, a black and red _AC/DC_ t-shirt, dark gray jeans, and navy colored _Vans_. Chloe is looking at her reflection in the mirror one last time before leaving to find Victoria. She is wearing a brown cardigan, t-shirt with a graphic on it, ripped denim shorts, socks, and white flats. "I'm actually surprised Victoria has _anything _in her closet that's not all shitty and preppy." She said.

Victoria is searching around Chloe's room looking for anything to wear. "Jesus, why doesn't she ever clean her room?" She asked aloud. She eventually finds some clothes sitting in a pile near a nearby hamper. "Well, these at least _smell _clean." Victoria said putting the outfit on. She is now wearing a gray zip-up hoodie with a gray t-shirt, blue jeans, white sneakers, a black wristband, and of course, Chloe's signature navy colored beanie.

Ryan's looking himself over one last time before leaving to find Rachel on campus. "Damn, I look good. If I could kiss myself, I would." He said. He is wearing a long-sleeved black shirt with a white image of a man playing a guitar on it, a studded black belt, blue jeans, black combat boots, and a black beanie, alongside Rachel's signature blue feathered earring and blue wristband. Rachel is looking at her reflection in the mirror. "It'll do, especially since I just did that with my eyes closed." She said. She is wearing a _Misfits _t-shirt, blue jeans, and gray checkered _Vans_.

Amanda's looking at her reflection in the mirror. "This is the closest thing she has that matches my style." She said. She is wearing a white tank top with black floral designs on it, dark blue ripped jeans, black combat boots, and black studded bracelets to cover over Jade's wrists. Jade is looking at herself in the mirror one last time. "Literally the only thing she has that doesn't suck." She said. She is wearing a _Rolling Stones _t-shirt that's styled so it's hanging off of one shoulder, light blue ripped jeans, and blue converse.

Kate's looking at her reflection in the mirror. "This is the only outfit she has that isn't skimpy or trashy." She said. She is wearing a purple leather jacket, a leopard print t-shirt, gray skirt, and white sneakers. Lola is looking at herself in the mirror. "Well, it's the most fashionable thing she has." She said. She is wearing Kate's usual purple cardigan, gray skirt, and cross necklace. However, she has modified it by wearing a white tank top, black leggings, and black boots.

The groups go on to meet up and discuss the rest of their days.

**Yep, we're cutting it off here. Don't get mad, this isn't the end of this chapter by any means. It's just that I realized that if I keep going on this chapter will end up getting way too long. So, I'm just dividing it up into multiple parts. Probably only two parts, but you never know.**

**Until next time, Phantom here, and signing out.**


	4. The Body Swap Incident 1 Part 2

**Yep, I'm already back with what is hopefully the second AND final part to the first of this little mini-series within a mini-series. This immediately picks up where we last left everyone off. Hopefully you guys can forgive the more redundant bits of the first part, I'm still getting used to weening myself off what I usually do, so that I can hope to make my writing more interesting for a general audience.**

**Arcadia Bay, Oregon**

**Tuesday**

**9:45 AM**

Mike is just getting off the bus that will take him to the Two Whales diner. When he gets there, he finds Max sitting there, waiting for him on a bench. "Mike, what the hell did you put my body in?" She asked. Mike put a hand behind his head. "Well, I'm more impressed by the fact that you had something _like this_ in your closet anyways." He replied gesturing down to his outfit with his free hand.

A blush creeps up Max's neck. "Well, since Chloe and I have been hanging out a lot more and since we're dating and all, she took me to Portland last weekend for a day trip and we went to a thrift store and bought me cool stuff like that. Saying I needed to find my inner punk chick. What about me? Does this outfit look like something you'd wear?" Max said gesturing down to her outfit.

"Yeah, and _of course_ you put on a gray hoodie, since that's like your thing and all." Mike replied amused. "Shut up." Max said pushing Mike playfully. "Anyways, I'm starved, let's go in and eat and then you can train me on your cool time travel powers." Mike replied walking towards the door, with Max following him from behind.

The two eventually find a free table and sit down. Joyce catches them out of the corner of her eyes and walks over to them. "I thought I saw you Max, darling, why are you dressed like that? It kind of reminds me of something Rachel or Chloe would wear..." She said. She gets not response. "Max, hello?" She asked.

Max glares at Mike and kicks his shin from under the table. "Ow! The hell is your- Oh, um, hi Mrs. Price, sorry I was lost in thought about umm, stuff." Mike replied. "_Mrs. Price_? Max, if I told you once, I told you a thousand times, you're definitely a family friend, you can call me Joyce." Joyce said. Max shook her head annoyed.

"Well, never mind her, Joyce. I guess we'll just order our breakfasts now." Max replied. Joyce looks at the two again more closely. There's something weird going on here, but never mind, it's none of my business, what will you two kids have to eat?" Joyce asked. "I suppose I'll take the Belgian Waffle." Max replied. "I'll have the Bacon Omelet." Mike replied. "Right, so you'll have his usual breakfast, and you'll take hers. Yeah, something odd is going on here. But like I said, not my business." Joyce said walking back to behind the counter.

"Damn, Chloe's mom is _real_ perceptive. You don't think she knows?" Mike asked. "Well, she's definitely suspicious, probably helped by the fact that you don't even try to answer to my name, which you _do_ now have by the way, since you're me." Max replied. "Sorry, I'm just not used to being someone else..." Mike said.

"Well, me neither, but we can at least attempt to trying to be the other. Otherwise, we'll totally blow our covers." Max replied. "Blow your covers, huh? Is there something you both want to tell me?" Joyce asked amused. The two trade a look. "What, no, we're just uh, rehearsing for a play." Mike replied. "Really? What play? I'll make sure to see you in it..." Joyce asked.

"Erm, _Prelude to a Kiss_?" Mike replied. "What?!" Max asked. "What?" Joyce asked. "Okay, now this is getting too weird for me. Look, whatever is going on between you both, just don't do anything dumb. Here's y'all's breakfast by the way." Joyce said putting the food and drinks down on their table. "Okay, maybe it would be better if you just keep your mouth shut from now on. I mean, _Prelude to a Kiss_. What even is that?" Max said.

"It's an actual play, Caulfield. My parents saw the film adaptation once. I'm just freaking out here. First of all, I'm in the opposite gender, and two, now I've got these sweet powers, how are you staying so calm about this?" Mike replied. "Look, I'm freaking out on the inside. We just need to make it through this morning as each other, then we'll go back and find the shop from yesterday at lunch." Max said.

"Cool, I can do that." Mike replied. "You're going to have to." Max said. The two finish their breakfasts and are getting ready to leave. "Come on, let's go before-" Max said. Just as they're about to leave, Justin spots them and walks over to them. "Oh hell yeah, it's the Max and my bro Mike. What's up guys?" He asked.

"Hey Justin, look, hate to cut and run, but we were just going to-" Mike replied. "Yeah, cool Maxster, hey wait, you two are sitting together, oh damn, are you guys dating?" Justin asked. "What?! No!" The two replied in unison. "Oh, so why are you guys hanging out together?" Justin asked.

"We're just friends who are hanging out. We were actually just about to head out and do something real quick before class." Mike replied. "Wow, you guys actually _want_ to go to class? I was just going to skip. So, Mike, my man, are you down to cut class?" Justin asked. "Damn straight." Max replied brushing past Mike and heading in tow with Justin and Trevor.

"Dude!" Mike whispered angrily. "Sorry, it's just, I never get a chance to hang out with cute skater boys, now that I'm you, I finally get my chance." Max replied. "Well, this is going to be a _long _day." Mike said letting out an annoyed sigh before leaving. Justin and Max are sitting down waiting for a bus to pick them up.

"Hey man, bro to bro, you wouldn't happen to know why Rachel would be avoiding my texts, _or_ why Chloe looked like she wanted to kill me when I approached asking her to hang this morning, would you?" Justin asked. "Um, if you're asking me why it seems like your gal pals are on their periods, shouldn't you have brought Max out here?" Max replied. "True, and don't get me wrong, Max is cool and all, and kind of hot for like a shy girl, but she doesn't seem like the kind of person that would hang with dudes like us. I mean, she's friends with that church girl Kate, and that nerd Warren." Justin said.

"Yeah, but they all got detention a while back, I wouldn't count them out for having a rebellious side." Max replied. "Maybe, oh shit, the bus is here. Maybe someone should rush inside and-" Justin said. All of a sudden, times goes back and the bus drives in reverse. "Hey guys." Mike said walking up to the two.

"Oh, hey Max, we were just talking about you." Justin replied. "Yeah, Justin, do you mind letting us know when the bus is coming again? I got to talk to Max." Max said. "On it." Justin replied staring out at the street. Max drags Mike behind the Two Whales. "Dude, I thought we went over this. No using time travel whenever you want." Max said.

"Sorry Max, but did you really want me to miss the bus? If we are stuck in this swap together, we might as well stick together." Mike replied. Max sighed. "I suppose you're right. Just, be careful. If people catch you doing it, they might get curious." She said. "Yeah yeah, I hear you. I'm not a kid, you know." Mike replied. The two stand by the bench next to Justin waiting for the bus to come.

The bus arrives again, this time, Justin, Max and Mike board it heading back to Blackwell Academy. The group arrives at the school and finds Amanda, Jade, Kate and Lola hanging out by the fountain outside. Justin and Trevor walk over to a nearby tree and start lighting up a joint.

"Lola, why do you look like Kate's twin?" Mike asked curious. "Because Max, I'm not really Lola. I'm Kate, we switched bodies." Kate replied. "You guys too? Who else in our group?" Mike asked. "Amanda." Amanda called holding up a hand. "Jade." Jade called holding up a hand.

Mike sighed annoyed. "Really? My girlfriend has to be trapped inside the body of my ex-girlfriend?" He said pinching the bridge of his nose. "I guess that makes you my cousin, then." Lola replied. Mike nodded.

"By the way Mike, how did you, well, you know...?" Max asked with a blush creeping on her cheeks. Mike chuckled. "How'd I put your bra on? I didn't. I'm not wearing one." He said with a grin. "Dude, me too." A voice said walking up to the group.

"Yeah, but no offense Rachel, we'd kind of expect that from you..." Max replied. "Okay, I'm a little offended by that, Mike." Rachel said. "Wait, you too?" Mike asked pointing at the two. "Unfortunately,..." Rachel replied annoyed. "Uh, more like fortunately. Mike, bro, this is kind of the best thing ever right now, I have tits." Ryan said with a grin.

"Would you grow up? Look, whatever, so, we're stuck like this for the time being... I know I probably should've told you this before we met up, but don't go making out with my boyfriend." Rachel replied. "I'm sorry, don't make out with your what?" A familiar voice asked. "Lucy?" Mike and Ryan asked in unison turning around at the voice.

"Why do you two know who I am?" Lucy asked. "Well, we'll tell you later. What are you doing here anyways?" Mike replied. "Going to school, obviously. I _am_ a student here now." Lucy said. "Wait, so not only do I get to have the body of a hot girl, but I get my girlfriend going to school with me too? Man, this really is my day." Ryan replied walking over to Lucy and wrapping his arms around her.

"Dude, back off. I'm into guys!" Lucy said pushing Ryan away. "She is a friend of Ryan and Mike's, so maybe we _should_ tell her..." Lola replied. "Tell me what, exactly?" Lucy asked. "See, it's like this. We ended up going over to my ex's Aunt's shop across the street from the diner, and she ended up putting this crazy body swap curse on all of us." Mike replied.

Lucy rolled her eyes amused. "And I'm just supposed to believe that? Look, I heard that Oregon had some strange people around, but I didn't want to believe it. Guess I've got no choice now." Lucy said starting to walk away. "Lucille Manuella Evans, get your ass back over here!" Ryan replied. Lucy turned a heel and rushed over towards Ryan.

"How the hell do you know my middle name?" Lucy asked. "Because you told me that in confidence on our first date..." Ryan replied. Mike shrugged. "To be fair, I was her first love and even _I_ didn't know that..." He said. Lucy gasped and started touching Ryan's body. "Ryan? Is that really you in there?" She asked.

"Yeah babe, it's me. And everyone else really did swap too." Ryan replied with a nod. "Wait, so you got mad when my body was touching you, and then you just get all handsy with my body? What the hell?" Rachel asked. "Sorry about that dude, I'm just really freaking right now." Lucy replied.

"Spoken like someone who isn't staring back at their own body..." Lola said amused. "Well, I can only assume this is going to get more confusing for everybody, maybe we should wear name tags?" Kate asked. "No offense, but that seems kind of lame. Let's just get to class." Jade said.

The group starts to walk away when Victoria walks by Mike and puts a hand on his arm. "Listen Max, I might be inside your freak girlfriend's body, but I am _so_ not going to kiss you." She whispered. "Go to hell, Victoria. I'm not Max, but Mike. I think I'd even actually prefer if Chloe was herself." Mike whispered back. "Whatever..." Victoria said walking past Mike.

Mike walks into Blackwell Academy to meet up with the group. As she walks to Jade's first class, Amanda feels someone push her. "Hey! What is your problem?" She asked coming face to face with Juliet. "So, what is this I hear about you having sex with my boyfriend?" Juliet asked. "Excuse me?" Amanda replied.

"Don't play dumb, weirdo. I heard the whole thing." Juliet said. "What the hell do you think you're doing to her?" Jade asked walking towards them. "Butt out Amanda, this is between me and this... this goth slut!" Juliet replied. "Shut. Your mouth." Amanda said pushing Juliet back. "Woah..." Jade replied.

"How cute, the freak sisters are standing up for each other." Taylor said walking over to the three in tow with Chloe and Courtney. "Yeah, because that's what families do for each other." Amanda replied. "More importantly, what are you doing here?" Jade asked. "See Juliet, it's just like Vic told me, this little punk whore was sleeping with your man." Taylor replied.

"You know what? You want to slut shame her? Erm, me. Just don't. Why don't you four nasty little bitches just take a good, hard look in the mirror. Now if you don't mind leave me, and my sister, alone!" Amanda said angrily turning a heel and being followed after by Jade, Snow, Samantha, and Steph. "Wow, you really are a cool big sis. Thanks for that." Jade said. "Wait, how is she your cool big sis, if you're the older one here, Amanda?" Snow asked.

"Umm, right, roleplay. You know, seeing things from a different point of view. A new acting technique that Rachel taught us." Amanda replied. "Amanda, it's cool. It's my girlfriend and some of my new closest friends, we can trust them with this." Jade said. "Trust us with, what, exactly?" Steph asked. "Yeah, I'd like to know too. But I did want to say how cool that was that you stand up for each other. Juliet is usually pretty nice, but if you test her love for Zach with nasty rumors, she can get ugly." Samantha replied.

"Well, that's her problem. Anyways, to make it short, my Aunt's got this new shop in town, and she told us and the others that this magic mirror we all touched would switch our bodies and teach us how to walk a mile in each other's shoes." Jade said. "While that would make for an interesting D&D idea, I'm pretty sure body swapping is physically impossible." Steph replied. "Right, well, I figured you wouldn't believe us. Hey Snow, do you remember our first date? How I took you to the beach in Bullworth after buying you a coffee and we both didn't want to go into the water because it was just about to freeze over, but we did it anyways. We threw ourselves in it, then immediately rushed back to the girl's dorm to get warm, then we got really intimate and started making out?" Jade said, eventually walking over to Snow and wrapping her arms around Snow's waist.

"How do you know that?" Snow asked. Jade smirked at her. Snow smiles and wraps Jade in a hug. "Why would you two get so intimate on a first date?" Steph asked. Jade and Snow hold hands. "Because we're different." The two girls said in unison. "As much as you know I love you guys, Jade, you're me, so it would look really bad if you started getting all romantic with Snow." Amanda replied. Jade sighed.

"I know, I just really love being with her." She said letting go of Snow's hand and heading to her class. Chloe is walking in tow to Photography with Courtney and Taylor. "Hey, why'd you guys piss Juliet off like that?" She asked. "Because Juliet keeps dating the boy you want. I mean, Nathan's great and all, but I thought you always saw him as more of a "friends with benefits" more than a boyfriend." Taylor replied. "Well, I know Juliet can be kind of annoying and shit, but you don't have to do such dumb things like spread rumors like this is Middle School." Chloe said.

"Yeah, but you said yourself it's fun to watch all the people you hate suffer. Especially ever since Max and Chloe's new freak friends started showing up around here." Taylor replied. "That bitch." Chloe said storming off. "Vic, where you going?" Courtney asked. Eventually, Chloe finds Victoria, and the two collide. "Walk much?" Victoria asked.

"Shut up Victoria. I need to talk to you." Chloe replied. "Yeah? Well, I don't want to talk to you. So, just get out of my way." Victoria said brushing past Chloe. "No, you listen to me, you sad, sad little bitch! Leave me and my friends the fuck alone, or I will seriously destroy you." Chloe replied swinging a punch at Victoria. Victoria ducks under it.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Victoria asked. Mr. Madsen walks over to the ensuing fight. "Just what is going on here?" He asked. He looks over and sees that one of the ones involved is Chloe. "Why am I not surprised? Chloe, your mother and I bust our humps trying to get you re-enrolled here and _this_ is the thanks we get? I thought you swore you'd be better than this..." David said.

"Shove it up your ass, David. Just send us to Wells so we can get this over with." Chloe replied. "Watch it, Miss Chase." David said walking the two girls down to Wells' Office. Meanwhile, outside, Justin, Trevor, Max, Rachel, and Ryan are sitting around outside smoking a joint. Justin has put his arm around Ryan. Ryan throws the arm off his body. "Damn Rach, what's up? I'm just trying to be a good boyfriend." Justin said.

"Yeah, and I told you enough of that. I'm not in the mood. Is this how you see girls, man? As sexual objects?" Ryan asked. Rachel snorted. "Yeah, you're one to talk." She replied. "What?" Ryan asked getting up. Rachel gets up too. "You heard what I said." She replied. The two's faces are inches apart.

"Damn, and I thought weed was supposed to chill you out, but you both are tense as fuck." Trevor said. "Yeah, they've, uh, they've been going through some stuff. I suppose that's what this body switching was supposed to help them fix." Max replied. Trevor and Justin laughed. "Dude, are you high?" Justin asked amused. "Well, yeah, obviously. But, no, pretty much everyone in our friend group has swapped bodies." Max replied.

"That would explain why you and Max were being so weird earlier. Even Joyce said something was weird about you two. Wait, so that means, aw lame! I was trying to put my moves on Ryan..." Justin said disgusted. "Yeah, I didn't enjoy any of that, pal." Ryan replied. "Who cares what you think? All you are is just another player asswipe type." Rachel said.

"Fuck off Rachel. How about that? Yeah, I front as a player, but you don't even know why. My mom and dad divorced when I was a little kid, and I was left with my dad, because my mom couldn't take custody of me for unknown causes. So, I would come home every night to find my dad bunked up with a new woman each night. So, forgive me, for not having the perfect concept of a decent relationship, you ignorant bitch!" Ryan replied storming off, tears forming in his eyes. "Ryan, wait..." Rachel said following after him.

All of a sudden, Mike comes running up to Justin, Trevor, and Max. "What's up, Mike?" Justin asked. "Why does he know?" Mike replied. "I got high and it slipped out." Max said sheepishly. Mike rolled his eyes. "That figures. Anyways, shit, I saw Nathan coming out here, and I think he wants to kick my ass for that smart ass comment I made the day before." He replied.

Nathan walks up to the group with Lola and Kate following after him. "Just back off of him!" Lola said kneeing Nathan in the groin. "Ow! You fucking bitch! What was that for?" He asked. "For Kate, for everyone you ever tortured. I know what you did to her, me. Look, I know you're evil, and I'm sorry I didn't realize that before." Lola replied. "So, you don't think I'm naïve?" Kate asked with a hopeful smile.

"If you are, then that's fine. But you have seen your fair share of evil, and I'm sorry I doubted it." Lola replied wrapping Kate in a hug. Kate returns the hug politely. "You lesbos can get a room later, I'm still going to beat the shit out of the new kid for making fun of me!" Nathan said charging at Max. Mike got in front of them.

"You better back off right now, Nathan." Mike replied. "What are you going to do to me, Crackfield?" Nathan asked amused. "This." Mike replied scratching Nathan's face and kneeing him in the balls. "Stop. Hitting me there." Nathan said clutching his groin again. "That's right Nathan, don't mess with our friends." Justin replied.

Warren and Salem walk over to the scene. "Hey Max, I saw that. You okay?" Warren asked. "Yeah, fine dude. Umm, maybe go check in on your girlfriend." Mike replied quickly. "Yeah, they're kind of getting intimate for just friends." Trevor said. "No, you just see it that way because you're high." Max replied amused.

Rachel is still following Ryan. "Look, just back the hell off!" Ryan said angrily. "Ryan, I truly am sorry for what I said to you. I shouldn't be so quick to judge. But, if your life wasn't perfect, then why didn't you say anything when we all first met?" Rachel asked. "Because, besides being an absolute douche of a man, my dad was also one of those tough love, no crying kind of guys. The worst kind of male role model for me." Ryan replied. Rachel puts an arm around Ryan platonically.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. But, here at Blackwell, I guarantee you can be the real you with at least a few people around here." Rachel said. "Yeah, thanks Rachel. Sorry about being a major douche to you all day. Like, you are really pretty and it's cool getting to be you for a day. But, I'm ready to swap back now." Ryan replied. "I totally get it." Rachel said checking Ryan's phone. Ryan looks with her.

"Looks like about that time. Let's get the others and head back to Alana's shop." Ryan replied. The two head back towards the school. Over in Principal Wells' Office, Victoria and Chloe are sitting down with Mr. Madsen standing next to the door. "Now, how about one of you explains to me what's going on here?" Principal Wells asked. "Well, Vic- I mean, _Chloe_ was talking shit about my friends and then I got mad and tried to punch her." Chloe replied. "Why doesn't that surprise me? Chloe, you'll have to serve detention this weekend. Victoria, you are off the hook. But don't come back here again." Principal Wells said.

"You know something, I could get used to this. We are _so_ not changing back." Chloe said. "Forget it, freak. I absolutely hate being you, and we are definitely switching back." Victoria replied. "Switching back?" Dana asked. "Dana, where'd you come from?" Chloe replied. "From class? It's over now. So, what do you guys mean switching back?" Dana asked.

"Basically Dana, pretty much everyone in our friends group switched bodies." Steph replied walking up to the three with the rest of the group shortly coming in after. "Wait, so if I came to class on time, I would have been trying to kiss who, exactly?" Warren asked. "Me, Warren. I'm Lola in Kate's body." Lola replied raising a hand.

"See? This is why my name tag idea wasn't lame." Kate said. "I'm sorry no one listened to you, babe." Salem replied walking over to Kate. "Um, wrong girl. Hi, I'm over here." Lola said waving at Salem. "Well, come on! Why did you both have to dress identically?" Salem asked. "Not my fault. I told you not to dress me up like a clone of you." Lola replied.

"Well, I told you not to make me look like a harlot, and look what happened." Kate said. "Alright, that's it. I've had enough. We're going to fix this." Dana replied annoyed gesturing to the door. "Hang on, if I'm going with you guys, I'm bringing the girls and Nathan with me." Victoria said going away to find them. Moments later, they are back inside Alana's shop. "Well, I'm glad to see you all back here so soon. Have you come to thank me for solving your problems?" Alana asked amused.

"Sure, some of us might be closer than ever, but that doesn't make what you did okay." Mike replied. "Well, don't pin this on me. I was not the one that did this. I just happen to own the item that did." Alana said. "Mom... you know what, fuck it." Salem replied walking over to the mirror and throwing it on the floor, smashing it to pieces. Chloe and Victoria collapse on the ground simultaneously. Eventually, so do Mike and Max, Amanda and Jade, Ryan and Rachel, and Kate and Lola.

"Ow! What's going on? Mike? Where are you?" Amanda asked. "I'm over here." Mike replied. "That really is you though, it's not Max anymore?" Amanda asked. "Yeah, and you're not actually Jade, right?" Mike replied. Amanda grinned. "Why don't you kiss me and find out?" She asked. Mike grinned back at her and pulled her in for a kiss.

Eventually, everyone else comes to and when they find their partner, they kiss. "While I am glad to see everyone is back to their normal states, I do have some unfortunate news for you all. See, due to my son's rash actions. The mirror's curse is now stuck, which means that this cycle of switching could last for a while." Alana said solemnly. "Nice going, dork!" Victoria said slapping Salem's arm annoyed. "Go to Hell, Victoria! I just tried to fix your problem for you. Don't blame me!" Salem replied angrily.

"So, I'd hate to ask, but who's switching with who tomorrow?" Max asked. "Funny you should ask, because you all seemed so eager to kiss your partners when you came to, that's who you'll swap with. From then on, who knows what will happen..." Alana replied. "Well, it's a shame that the mirror had to get smashed, it's design is pretty good and could have made for an interesting prop for a play at Blackwell." Steph said. "Yeah, and the least we can do is pick up the pieces, come on Steph." Samantha replied walking over to the broken shards of the mirror.

"Might as well give them a hand, come on Courtney and Taylor, even you should want to help." Dana said. "Why's that?" Courtney asked. "Because, one out of the kindness of your hearts, and for two because maybe helping the others pick up the pieces and try to get it fixed might break the spell faster and keep Victoria her normal self." Dana said. Courtney and Taylor trade a look and shrug. The three join the other girls in helping pick up the broken pieces.

As they do, they feel a cold chill run through their bodies. "Let me guess, that's probably not supposed to happen." Salem asked walking over to his mom. "Precisely dear, that's just more fuel to this mirror's fire, so to speak." Alana whispered in reply. "Well, that's the best we could do. Hopefully, you find a way to fix this." Steph said.

"I'm sure I'll find a way, and if I do, I'll let you have it for your school." Alana replied. "That would be great, it was nice meeting you." Steph said walking out with the others. "Hopefully, this can get fixed." Alana said with a sigh, putting her head in her hands.

**And that's the end of part 2! Yeah, this is going to be quite a lengthy read, but hopefully it's something that will hold you over while I'm planning out more stuff for this. I wanted to try and get both parts finished this week. Why? Because, as of the time that I'm writing this, it's Kate Marsh's in-game birthday in Life is Strange, and tomorrow would be Friday the 13****th****. Aka Freaky Friday, or the day when Jason Voorhees comes back for revenge. Whichever you prefer...**

**Anyways, that's all from me!**

**-Phantom**


	5. The Zombie Apocalypse Chapter 1

**Yep, you read that right and yes, I'm back. I know, it's been a while but school was kicking my ass for a while, so that's my excuse and I'm sticking to it. **** But, yeah, I've actually been wanting to do something relating to zombies with Of Goths and Gang Wars for a while, it just never really worked until now I realized. So, kick back, relax, and read through my current mini-series within a mini-series crossover.**

Halloween, the one day a year where everybody regardless of age dresses up in costume for fun. Mike was standing next to his mirror in his dorm room looking his costume over. "Heh, the things I'll do for you Amanda." He said amused. Mike was dressed as Marty McFly from _Back to the Future_.

Mike grabs his phone off the nightstand in his room and then leaves to meet up with Amanda and the others. Mike sees Amanda sitting on a bench outside the girls' dorm looking at her phone. "Well well, don't you just look absolutely sexy." Mike said. Amanda jumps at the voice and drops her phone in response.

Amanda turns around and smacks Mike in his bicep hard. "Fuck! Okay, I guess I deserve that freakin' energy drainer on my arm." He said rubbing his arm. "Uh yeah, you do. You almost scared me half to death." Amanda replied. "True, I guess flirting with you from behind when you're unaware isn't really the best thing for a school that had to deal with serial rapist on campus, right?" Mike asked.

Amanda nods in response and stands up to pick up her phone. "But for real, you look Hella sexy." Mike said wrapping his arms around Amanda's waist and kissing her cheek. Amanda snorts in response. "Hella? Jesus, just how long _have _you been hanging around Chloe?" She asked amused. Mike puts his hands behind his head.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. Come on, let's go meet up with the others now." Mike said starting to walk away. Amanda follows after him shortly, eventually holding hands with him on the walk over. "Hey, Mike!" The girl called out to him. "Victoria, what the-" Mike said.

"Surprised, huh? Yeah, Max, Rachel, and I got the idea to dress up as Victoria and her posse. Besides, what's scarier than an uppity bitch and her two ass-kissing minions?" Chloe asked. "Yeah, true that. Hey, so how did you get her clothes? I heard you aren't exactly rich these days." Mike said. "Dude, you realize my girlfriend can turn back time, right?" Chloe asked.

Mike nodded. "Right, of course. If you couldn't tell, Amanda and I are dressed as Marty and his girlfriend Jennifer from _Back to the Future_." He said. "Cute." Rachel replied. "And one of the greatest time travel films of all time." Max commented. "Lame. But I'm not surprised." Chloe said. Mike rolled his eyes amused. "Oh, thanks." Mike replied pushing Chloe playfully.

"Hey guys, hope we're not too late." Dana said being joined by Justin and Trevor. "Damn Dana, you really went all out." Rachel replied. "What she means, is, holy shit, you're kind of hot dressed like that." Chloe said. Rachel shook her head amused. "Trevor wanted to coordinate a classic Halloween kind of costume." Dana said.

"No better way to do that then to sex up your girlfriend." Mike replied. "Dude, that's what I'm saying. Dana looks damn good right now." Justin said. "Bro, don't flirt with my girl." Trevor replied. "Bring it, bitch." Justin said. "Hey guys, we miss much?" Jade asked being joined by Snow. "Nah, not much. Just Justin and Trevor about to beat the crap out of each other." Mike said gesturing to the two boys glaring at each other.

"What an excellent day for an exorcism..." The boy said walking up to the group. Jade rolled her eyes annoyed. "You are so obvious, and that movie still freaks me out, so stuff it." She replied. "How you doing, Salem?" Mike asked. "I'm good, bro." Salem replied. "I like your costumes." Amanda said. "Thanks Amanda, that's... nice of you." Lola replied.

"Come on guys, I thought you agreed to be better friends now that we're all here." Mike said. "I've extended an olive branch. Maybe it's time for your cousin to accept it." Amanda replied crossing her arms. "Maybe it's time for your girlfriend to realize that just because we have mutual friends and a history doesn't make us best friends anymore." Lola said.

"I've been trying so hard to be your friend, and I've apologized so many times. Why can't you just accept it and we can go back to the way things were?" Amanda asked. "Because you left me, when I needed you most. Is that what you wanted to hear?" Lola asked. "Hey, drama queens. That story's a little been there, done that. Can you both just chill out and we can enjoy Halloween together?" Chloe asked.

"Shut up Chloe. I don't need to hear anything from you." Lola replied. "Excuse me?" Chloe asked. "Uh, did we come at a bad time?" Warren asked joined by Kate. "Oh no, you know it is in our little family. We all just kind of hate each other equally." Mike said sarcastically. "Anyways, you're dressed as _Spider-Man _and Kate's an angel?" Amanda asked.

"For someone like Kate, that's weirdly fitting. But also, kind of sacrilegious, isn't it?" Mike asked. "Actually Mike, I had been planning on going out for Halloween as an angel for a while now." Kate replied. "Huh, alright. Well, what now?" Mike asked. "Wasn't Ryan supposed to meet us here soon?" Salem asked. "Guys! Guys! Holy... Holy fuck, I just saw the craziest thing on my way over here." Ryan said catching his breath.

"What's up, man?" Mike asked. "You guys know that weird janitor, Samuel?" Ryan asked. "Yeah, what about him?" Max asked. "It was wild, I, I saw him and his skin looked gray and he was eating some nearby squirrels." Ryan said. The group shares a laugh. "Fuck off! I'm not joking! I saw him doing it and then he turned his sights on me and he looked non-human." Ryan said.

"Dude, nice Halloween prank, but come on, we were all going to chill out by getting blazed and watching movies at Price's house." Justin replied. "Alright, fine. Whatever, maybe I was just seeing things. Let's go." Ryan said. The group makes their way over to Frank's RV parked outside the beach in town. Chloe knocks on the door. "Open the damn door, Frank." She said annoyed.

"Shit, you're not one of them, are you?" Frank asked. "One of what? One of your satisfied customers? The shit you've given me recently is pretty jank, so yeah, definitely not happy." Chloe replied. "Can it, Price. I'm talking about these flesh-eating fucks I've been running over on my way over here. Nearly took a chomp out of Pompidou. If anything happened to that little guy..." Frank said. "Wait, you saw them too?" Ryan asked.

"Most definitely, kid." Frank replied with a nod. "See? Like I said, not crazy and not fucking with you." Ryan said. "But high, right? Dude, if you and the friendly neighborhood meth head are seeing shit, that's not fact, that's just bunk." Chloe replied. "You know what Chloe? What'll it take to convince you?" Ryan asked.

"Show me a zombie, dude." Chloe said. "How about that, Price?" Frank asked pointing to a nearby herd walking off the beach and heading towards the parking lot. "That's got to be some dudes in make-up." Chloe replied. "If they are, then that's kind of irrelevant if they look fucking dangerous, isn't it?" Mike asked.

"Kid's right, Price. Now you guys are completely unprepared, so I'll do you a solid. But it's not because I like any of you twerps, it's because Rachel's here, and I loved her more than anything. Get in the RV and don't come out until I give you the signal." Frank said. "Shit, really? You got a weapon?" Mike asked.

"I'm always armed with my knife, kid. But a gun might come in handy. Price, run in and grab me that pop gun I stole off Max a while back." Frank said. "No way, that's my gun." Chloe replied. "Price, seriously? We're facing imminent danger right now and you want to play selfish? Give Frank the gun." Mike said. "Like I said, no." Chloe replied.

Rachel sighed annoyed. "You're both so freaking impossible. I'll give Frank the gun." She said brushing past the two and going inside the RV. Rachel walks back out and hand the gun over to Frank. "Thanks, now everyone get your asses inside and don't come out 'til I say so." He said. The group retreat inside and Frank slams the door shut.

Pompidou rushes at the group and growls. "Shh! Nice dog... Good puppy..." Amanda said putting her hands forwards. "Cute, but I've got this." Rachel said walking over to Pompidou and rubbing his belly. "Shit, he looks dangerous, but he's actually a big softie, huh?" Mike asked. "I guess so." Max said. Salem opens the blinds in the RV. "I hope things are going okay." He said.

"Come on, you bastards! It's me you want!" Frank said shooting at a few zombies in his path. More zombies follow the noise of the gun and head towards Frank. "Damn, I guess noise attracts them." Ryan said. "We should definitely keep a note of that." Max replied. "Alright, you fuckers, come at me! I'm still standing!" Frank said switching to using his knife to stab at the zombies. "That's right! There's nothing you can... oh shit... oh fuck...! No! _No!"_ Frank said.

"That can't be good..." Warren said. "He's right, we've got to do something!" Mike replied. "Why do you always have to play the hero?" Chloe asked. "Are you kidding me, right now?" Mike asked. "No, what fucking complex do you have that you always have to be a hero?" Chloe asked. "I'm not playing hero, a man is out there, _dying,_ Chloe. We should help him out." Mike replied.

"Mike's right, if we can save people while we're in this apocalypse, we should." Kate said. "Alright, then you two go play martyr. I'm staying here." Chloe replied. "Okay, fine. Come on Kate, let's see what's up." Mike said. Kate opens the door to the RV and leaves alongside Mike. "I guess the herd's gone for now." Mike said.

"That's good, we should..." Kate replied. Suddenly, Frank's corpse springs to life and starts walking towards Kate. "What in the world? Is this Frank?" Kate asked. "Not anymore, Kate. Not anymore. Shit, where's that knife?" Mike asked. "Help me!" Kate said. "I can't find the knife, just... Damn it. Get inside Kate!" Mike replied.

"But you won't last..." Kate said. "Don't need that negativity, right now. Get going!" Mike replied. "Hey, asshole!" The girl called out. Frank turns around and walks toward the girl. Mike finds the knife stuck inside a nearby zombie's throat. "Hey, dickhead! Leave the girl alone and come at me!" Mike said. Frank turns back around and charges at Mike.

Mike kicks Frank in the leg and stabs him in the head with the knife. "Look at you, always trying to be the hero. You never change, do you?" The girl asked. "Lucy?" Mike asked. "Yeah, I go here. Remember?" Lucy asked. "Of course, shit, nearly saved my ass. Thanks, I guess." Mike said. "You're welcome, I guess." Lucy replied.

"What are you doing around here, anyways?" Mike asked. "Well, I was hanging out with Steph and Samantha, when we were nearly attacked by Samuel, I stabbed him with a rake I found in Samuel's little hideout on campus and then decided to go out scouting with the girls to see if we could find some fellow survivors." Lucy replied. "Ah, okay. We came here to get high and then a herd of zombies attacked. Where are the girls now?" Mike asked.

"Hiding out nearby. They should be here soon." Lucy said. "And if not?" Mike asked. "How about something a little more positive?" Lucy asked annoyed. "Sorry, but, I mean, we're in the zombie apocalypse now. This isn't the time to leave people alone to hide." Mike replied. "Fair enough, where's the rest of the gang?" Lucy asked.

"In Frank's RV." Mike said. "Shit, that wouldn't be a bad thing to drive and live in for a while." Lucy replied. "Hey Lucy, if we're leaving, it should probably be soon. Steph and I had to outrun a small group of the monsters in the woods." Samantha said with Steph following behind her. "Well, we might have a getaway vehicle." Lucy replied gesturing to the RV behind her.

"Isn't that Frank's? I know you haven't been going here long Lucy, but if you go in there without his permission, you'll die." Steph said. "Chill, he's dead. In fact, I killed him." Mike replied. "What?" Samantha asked. "Don't worry, he was a zombie." Mike said. "Come on, let's go see the others." Lucy replied.

The four head back to the RV and open it up. Amanda gripped on to Mike tightly and buried her head in his chest. "Thank god you're alive! If they got you..." Amanda said. "I appreciate your concern, love. But I'm good." Mike replied. "So, what do we do?" Steph asked. "Well, since Mike killed Frank's zombie, I'm guessing he won't be needing this RV anymore. So, someone should take it. Meanwhile, Max, Rachel, and I will be taking my truck and getting the hell out of here." Chloe said.

"Well, most of us came here in my uncle's RV, so that settles it for us." Salem replied. "Then whoever's left can take Frank's ride then, and uh, technically own his dog now too." Mike said. "I'll drive it. Justin, Trevor, Samantha, Steph, Warren, Kate and I should be good handling this." Dana said. "Alright, but can we change into something normal now? I'm not going around killing zombies dressed like some lame-ass skeleton." Justin replied. "Totally, this werewolf costume is kind of gay." Trevor said.

"That, and Dana's _Catwoman_ outfit might attract the wrong people." Warren replied. "Oh, totally. I wouldn't be caught dead killing zombies while dressed like Victoria Chase." Chloe said. "Sounds like it's settled then. We'll get dressed into something new and then stock up on weapons along the way." Mike replied. "Hey, where the hell are we going to go?" Chloe asked.

"Well, I can't imagine the apocalypse having spread too far, and I would never suggest going here unless it was absolutely necessary, but some of us have loved ones here, so, fuck it guys, we're heading back to Bullworth and making sure the people we _actually_ like and care about are still around." Mike said. "Isn't that like half-way across America?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, it'll be a trip. But, come on guys. For us. We're not planning on staying the course. But just so we can head back and get our loved ones. Then we'll ride this out somewhere else. Plus, you know, strength in numbers and all that." Mike said. "Fair enough, we better hurry up and get going though. These corpses walking around are probably going to be Hella insane to deal with." Rachel replied.

**Yes, we're ending it here for now. I'll be honest with you, I was having a lot of trouble writing this chapter. Personally, I think it's super hard to write an intro to Zombie Apocalypse scenarios, and especially because I gave myself such a tight schedule to work with here, so that not only can I get one Halloween fic out there, but two. Obviously this one takes place on Halloween, but the other one takes place during the week of Halloween. But they'll both be released on Halloween tomorrow. Aren't you guys lucky? Also, apologies for using the word gay as an insult in this chapter. **

**I personally don't think it's proper, but these are teenage boys talking, would you expect anything less? Especially in 2013 when we were only just really starting to be less offensive towards groups of people.**

**Anyways, that's all from me for now guys. Catch you later!**

**-Phantom**


	6. Freaky Friday Chapter 1

**Happy belated Halloween, viewers! Like I promised a while back, I am indeed coming up with the beginning of another mini-series of these crossover one shots. You've read the title of this chapter, so, yes, I am once again hitting you all with another body swap plotline. Why? Because I really enjoy this plotline, always have always will.**

**With all that being said, I hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

"So, where are you taking me?" Amanda asked. "Wherever you want to go, my love." Mike replied. "Hmm, I think I could really go for some Chinese." Amanda said. "An excellent choice, then. Let's see if there's any Chinese places around here." Mike replied pulling his phone out of his pocket.

Amanda grinned and tugged on Mike's hand gesturing to a nearby sign. "Forget the phone, I see a Chinese restaurant right there." She said. "Damn, that's convenient. Let's check it out." Mike replied. The two cross the street and head inside the restaurant.

"Oh my, it's certainly been a while, hasn't it?" A familiar woman asked. "Oh, hell no. I'm not eating here if this restaurant's being run by this psycho bitch." Mike replied pointing his finger out at her. "Mike! Enough!" Amanda said sternly. "Oh, don't worry kids, I don't own the place. I just work here." Alana replied.

"Still, I've got my worries." Mike said. "I'm not going to poison you or anything. Let me show you to a table and then I'll take your orders." Alana replied. "I think I can find my way, thanks." Mike said. "Would you please knock it off already?" Amanda asked annoyed.

"Oh, come on! You seriously trust being served food by some psychotic lady who's nothing but pure evil?" Mike asked. "You're being overdramatic..." Amanda said. "Really? I'm being overdramatic? Do you not remember what happened the last time we ran across this woman?" Mike asked. "I do remember. But if she means no harm then I believe her." Amanda replied.

"Way to be naïve, babe." Mike said. "Hi, I'd love to keep listening to you have your little lover's quarrel, but I have other customers waiting, so let me take you both to your seats." Alana replied. Mike and Amanda eventually comply and follow Alana to a nearby table. "Why are you being so impossible tonight?" Amanda asked.

"Why are you being so open and trusting?" Mike asked. "What? You think I liked having her switch me around with our friends like I was some kind of puppet? News flash, honey. I hated every moment. But you need to learn to let that stuff go." Amanda replied. "Whatever, I'm clearly not winning this argument." Mike said.

"You guys too, huh? There must be something in the air.." Chloe replied walking up to the two. "Hey Chloe, what brings you here?" Mike asked. "Mom insisted we have a dinner between us two girls. Some new trick she learned in family counseling." Chloe said. "Yes dear, I'm trying to relate to you." Joyce replied.

"Weird running into you guys. How crazy is it that my mom works here?" Salem asked. "Dude, your mom does weird shit to us how are you not mad at her?" Mike asked. "Trust me, I am. But Lola thinks that I should just grin and bear it." Salem replied. "I just merely made a point that he shouldn't hold any ill will towards his mother because he's fortunate enough to have her around." Lola said.

"Wow Lola, that was almost 5 seconds we went where you didn't bring up your crappy home life..." Salem replied. "Damn dude, what's gotten into you? I thought you were kind of hopelessly devoted to my cousin." Mike said. "I love her, man. But I get frustrated when she has to constantly bring up her rough upbringing as a way to justify her shittier behavior." Salem replied.

"If you're so frustrated, then why are you dating me? After all, love is complicated, and I'm sure other boys around here would kill to be in your position..." Lola said. "What?!" Salem asked. "You heard what I said!" Lola replied. "Damn, why's everyone yelling?" Jade asked. "I'm surprised you could hear that, since you never seem to listen to me anyways..." Snow replied.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Jade asked. "Do you all want to know what my beloved girlfriend did today?" Snow asked. "Uh, I guess." Mike replied putting a hand behind his head nervously. "My lovely girlfriend decided to fill balloons with paint and shove them into Victoria's locker." Snow replied.

"Like you all wouldn't have done the same to her. We all know she's a horrible bitch. Besides, why are you mad at me? Chloe's the one who helped me do it." Jade said. "Why doesn't _that_ surprise me? Chloe, at some point in your life, I need you to grow up." Joyce said.

"And be just like you, right?" Chloe asked. "Not likely, I hardly doubt you could handle my life." Joyce said. "Like you have any idea what it's like to be a teenager..." Chloe replied. "Chloe, believe it or not, I too was once a kid." Joyce said. "Yeah, like forever ago..." Chloe replied.

Alana arrives back to the group with a plate of fortune cookies in hand. "Cookie?" She asked. "Fuck no, I'm not falling for this _Freaky Friday_ bullshit." Mike said. "You know something? I'd normally keep pushing until you comply, but I'm fed up with all the bullshit you've been giving me kid, so all of you take these damn cookies, right now!" Alana said. The group complies and all open their fortune cookies.

_So, it begins,_

_This swap will affect all of you, until you've learned what it means to walk a mile in each other's shoes._

"What? This is all bullshit, right?" Chloe asked. "Why don't you wait until tomorrow and then we'll see?" Alana replied with a grin. The eight leave and go their separate ways. At midnight, Mike and Amanda, Joyce and Chloe, Jade and Snow, and Salem and Lola swap sleeping positions.

The next morning, Mike wakes up and gets out of bed heading for the bathroom rubbing sleep from his eyes. As he heads inside, he's awakened by the sound of screaming. "Jesus! Jade, Snow, what the hell are you guys screaming about and why are you in the boys' bathroom?" He asked. "What are you talking about, Amanda?" Snow asked. "Very funny Jade, I'm not..." Mike said looking at his reflection in the mirror.

"What in the- I look like Amanda!" Mike said. "Wait, you're not Amanda?" Jade asked. "No, it's me, Mike. So, if I'm her, then she's got to be me. What does that make the two of you though?" Mike asked. "Each other." The girls replied in unison. "What are you guys all doing in the boys' bathroom?" Salem asked.

"Dude, we're all in the wrong bodies, which probably means you are too." Mike replied. "Yeah right Amanda, I'm not..." Salem said walking up to the mirror. "What the hell? Why am I Lola?" Salem asked. "Who else do you think is switched around?" Jade asked.

"Whoever opened those fortune cookies, right?" Snow asked. "Shit, yeah. Which means that Chloe and her mom must be each other too." Salem said. "That sucks, but at least they're still in the same gender." Mike replied. "That is fortunate, at least I'm still a girl." Snow said. "Yeah, I mean, I'm not pleased being you, but.." Jade replied.

"Like I really wanted to be you..." Snow said. "Knock it off you two, fighting is what got us swapped in the first place remember?" Mike asked. "Yeah, so, when does this curse wear off?" Salem asked. "Probably whatever the fortune said." Mike replied. "But who knows where that is? I never keep that shit around." Salem said.

"Well, whatever, you both better tell your girlfriends what happened or else they're in for a major shock like we were." Jade replied. Meanwhile, over at the Price house, Chloe wakes up first looking around the room confused. "Why the hell am I in mom's room?" She asked. Chloe clears her throat. "What the hell? Why do I _sound_ like mom?" She asked. Chloe gets up and rushes over to a nearby mirror.

The person looking back at her is Joyce Price, not Chloe. "No! Why am I my mom?!" Chloe asked. Joyce barges into the room. "Chloe, I don't know what kind of prank you're playing here but.." She stops when she realizes she's looking back at herself and lets out a scream. "Mom?" Chloe asked. "Sweetheart?" Joyce asked.

"This, this can't be real, right? Body swapping is impossible isn't it?" Joyce asked. "It better be, I don't want to be in your saggy body." Chloe replied. "Watch it missy, we may have swapped, but I am still your mother." Joyce said. Back at the dorms, Mike calls Amanda on his cell phone. Just the same, Salem calls Lola.

"So, what do we do?" Amanda asked. "My guess? Just try to act like the other, and then we have some free time, try to head back to the restaurant and get switched back." Mike replied. Meanwhile, back in Lola's room. "What do you mean, you lost the fortune? How are we going to switch back?" Lola asked annoyed.

"Well, we didn't need instructions the last time my mom switched everyone around." Salem replied. "That was different and you know it." Lola said. "Yeah, but, look, I really don't want to argue right now. Just get dressed and let's try to make it through the day as each other. If we find the time, we'll head back to the restaurant and get switched back." Salem replied. "Fine, but this better be fixable." Lola said.

**Yes, I'm cutting it off here. I know it's a little short, but again, it's more of an introduction chapter, and I gave myself a deadline. Something I should really stop doing. In any event, hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to be back with something new, whenever.**

**-Phantom**


	7. Amanda and Max's Wonderful Life

**Now, you've read the title so you know what's going down, and look, I know that everyone and their mother has done their own "It's a Wonderful Life" plot, but mine will be somewhat original. Trust me, I was doing some reading up on all the times pop culture has done the plot reference and only one has done what I'm going to do.**

**Without further ado, let's do some fic writing.**

Amanda, Chloe, Jade, Lola, Max, Rachel, Snow, Justin, Mike, Ryan, Salem, Trevor, Warren and Kate were all hanging around Amanda's dorm setting up a Christmas Tree in her room and started to hang ornaments. Eventually, they make it to the tree topper. "Now, remember Mike, be very careful with the tree topper, it's very special to me and you know that." Amanda said. "Not going to happen again, and if it does, then I'm sure we can always find another one." Mike replied.

"Well, I don't exactly see how that's possible, but all right. Anyways, I know it's not going to happen again because you promised me that it wouldn't right before we started decorating the tree." Amanda said. "Fair point, alright, Trevor why don't you pass me that chair?" Mike asked. Trevor nodded in reply and lifted a chair near a desk and handed it to Mike. Mike stood on the chair and put the star on top of the tree. Mike looked down and saw that he was still on top of the chair and that the star was on top of the tree standing perfectly still.

"Hell yes! I did it perfectly!" Mike said triumphantly jumping down from the chair. As Mike jumps down from the chair and slams into Amanda, Amanda gets knocked back into the tree, knocking the star off the tree, and it breaks once again. "Mike, how could you screw this up again?" Amanda asked upset. "What? I clearly did it right, yeah, I slammed into you, but you could've not hit the tree." Mike replied annoyed. "What? It was you who slammed into me, and then I slammed into the Christmas tree." Amanda replied.

"You know what? I can tell you who's fault it is right now. Max, you and your time travel powers couldn't help us out this year?" Mike asked angrily. "That's not fair and you know it, I can't always use my powers all willy nilly to help you guys with small shit." Max replied in defense. "Bullshit, this is not small shit. It's Christmas, and it's important to Amanda and you fucked it up." Mike said. Max stood there in silence eventually storming out of the dorm.

"You piece of shit!" Chloe replied shoving Mike down to the ground. Mike shot up and went toe to toe with Chloe, eventually getting held back by Ryan and Salem. "Fuck, if you were a man I would so..." Mike said. "It's cool, if you were a man I'd wreck your shit too." Chloe replied. "Mike, you need to apologize to Max, like right now." Amanda said. "No, I really don't. Not right now." Mike replied.

"Mike, please, look, you've already upset me, and now Chloe wants to kick your ass." Amanda replied. "If that's so, then I'm leaving." Mike said. "Don't bother, I'm leaving." Amanda replied storming out of the room. As Amanda walks down the hall she starts muttering to herself angrily. "Mike, you can be such an ass sometimes. I can't believe we were ever together. I... I wish Mike and I had never even met!" Amanda shouted angrily. As she walks down the hall a flying roll of toilet paper flies out of the bathroom and knocks Amanda out cold.

Meanwhile, Max is walking around Arcadia Bay miserably eventually making her way to the Two Whale's Diner and walks into the woman's restroom and sits on the floor crying her eyes out. "Maybe Mike is right, I screwed up everyone's Christmas. I... I wish I never had my time travel powers at all." Max said. As Max continues to cry, a familiar hand rests on her shoulder.

"Oh Max, dear, there's no need to cry..." The voice replied in reassurance. "W-William? You- You're alive?!" Max asked. "No, I'm still very much dead. But, I came here to help you. You said you would be better off if you never had your time travel powers at all. I'm here to prove just how wrong you are." William replied. "William, that's not true. What have my time travel powers done to help anyone?" Max asked. "Take my hand Max, and I'll show you..." William replied sticking his hand out.

Back in the girls' dorm, a familiar voice calling out to Amanda wakes her up. She looks up at who it is and immediately backs up into a wall. "Holy fuck, Mr. Jefferson? How the Hell are you here? Max stopped you from teaching here anymore, she told me so." Amanda said. "Relax, my dear. I'm here to help you. You wish that you and your boyfriend never met, right? I want to show you a world where that's true. I'll tell you what, if you like it, then I'll let you stay there, if not, I'll send you back and this whole thing will feel like one bad dream." Mr. Jefferson replied.

"No, stay the hell away from me." Amanda said standing up and getting into a fighting stance once she realized she had no more room to back away. "Please don't make this complicated, I just want to help you." Mr. Jefferson replied. "Well, if you do take me to this alternate universe, then you better not take me there by drugging me." Amanda said. Mr. Jefferson laughed. "No, I won't need to drug you to take you there. I can take you there by magic." Mr. Jefferson replied sticking his hand out. Amanda eventually walks up to him and takes his hand.

Max and William are in the girls' bathroom at Blackwell. "Why'd you take me here?" Max asked. "Don't you remember? This is where you first discovered you could turn back time. All you have to do is..." William replied. "I've been down this road before. Look, I know that without my time travel powers Chloe has to die and I attend her funeral, it is sad, but I'll eventually cope with it..." Max said. "That may be true, but you've never stuck around in this timeline to see what really happens." William replied.

"...Get that gun away from me, psycho!" Chloe protested before being shot in the stomach. Chloe falls to the ground dead. "There you go, you never got your time travel powers, Max." William said. "So, what now?" Max asked. "Now, you get to explore the world around you, I'll be checking in on you from time to time to make sure you see what you're supposed to see. Here's a good example..." William replied before disappearing. Max walks over to Chloe's dead body with Nathan standing over it.

"Oh shit! Oh fuck! Max, it wasn't supposed to go down like this. I was just supposed to scare her. I don't want to go to jail!" Nathan said breaking down in tears. Max bends down next to Chloe's corpse and starts to cry again. "I'm sorry Chloe, I'm so sorry!" Max replied. Nathan starts to point a gun to his head. "My life already sucks, and now it's about to get a whole lot shittier." Nathan said.

"Nathan, no! Don't... don't do this. Look, I know you feel awful about this. But..." Max said attempting to calm Nathan down. _Oh Shit! Without my time travel powers, I won't be able to keep trying to save Nathan from killing himself over Chloe's death._ Max stops trying to calm Nathan down and runs over to the fire alarm, breaking it with a nearby hammer. The fire alarm scares Nathan and just as he's about to pull the trigger, he runs out of the room leaving the gun near Chloe.

Meanwhile, Amanda and Jefferson travel to the alternate dimension. Amanda looks over and sees Nathan Prescott sitting next to her. Amanda scoots back in fear. "Woah, babe, you okay?" Nathan asked. "Babe? Nathan, in no universe would I ever want to date you!" Amanda replied. Nathan laughed. "Oh man, you're a riot. Like we're not dating." Nathan said. "She's acting so weird, right Max?" The familiar girl asked.

"Max? Snow? Why the hell are you two in the Vortex Club? More importantly, why am _I_ in the Vortex Club?" Amanda asked in reply. "Um, duh, we're all Vortex Club members." Victoria said. "Max, you really shouldn't have let Amanda into our club, even if she is a friend of yours from Jefferson's class." Courtney replied. Amanda stands up and runs to somewhere empty. "Jefferson, what the hell is going on?" Amanda asked.

"Glad you asked, I've taken you to an alternate timeline where you and Mike never met. Because of that, ever since you moved to Arcadia Bay and started attending Blackwell, you became friends with Max through my Photography class and became part of the Vortex Club, alongside that goth girl Snow." Mr. Jefferson replied. "No, that would never happen in a million years... But wait, if Max is in the vortex club then where is Chloe. Did you put me in the timeline where..." Amanda said nervously. "No, this isn't the timeline where her dad is alive and she's in a wheelchair. They just stopped being friends once Max moved back, because Chloe and Rachel are happily fucking whenever they ditch school." Mr. Jefferson replied.

"Holy shit, I may actually kill you!" Amanda said angrily. "Oh, but then you wouldn't get to see all the fun things that happened to your friends." Mr. Jefferson replied. "Okay, just explain to me why the hell I'm dating a gun toting psycho like Nathan Prescott? I would never, in a million years even consider dating someone like him." Amanda said. "Ha, you already forgot how bad your relationships were before you fell in love with your dear Michael." Mr. Jefferson replied.

Amanda shook her head annoyed and started to walk away. As she walked away, she saw Mike and Rachel making out in front of a tree. Amanda rushed over towards the two of them and pushed Rachel away. "Rachel! What the hell are you doing kissing my boyfriend?!" Amanda asked angrily. "I'm not, I'm kissing mine, you know, Mike White?" Rachel replied. "Yeah, not sure why a vortex club disciple would even bother making out with me anyways." Mike said.

"You forget that I sometimes party with the Vortex Club." Rachel replied. "True, but you party with them just to get them high with Frank's shit..." Mike said. "Well, Frank gives the shit to Nathan and he gives the shit to me." Rachel replied. "Fair enough, maybe one day I'll come to their parties just to get high." Mike said. "Cool, now if you don't mind Princess, we were in the middle of something." Rachel replied pushing Amanda aside.

As Amanda turns to leave, she bumps into Nathan. "Hey babe, I was just going to talk to Rachel to make sure she can hook me up with Frank's shit for our party tonight." Nathan said. "Good luck, she seems pretty fixed on Mike." Amanda replied. "She's using him." Nathan said. "What are you talking about?" Amanda asked.

"Think about it, Rachel's the most popular and hottest girl in school and she could have any guy she wants, but she goes with some lame stoner. She's clearly just using him to piss off her DA daddy." Nathan replied. "Nathan, with all due respect, you're talking out of your ass. Rachel's best friends with Chloe Price, someone who's done way worse than Mike ever will." Amanda said. "You're high, Chloe Price is dead. Her and Kate Marsh. Kind of serves them right. Whores." Nathan replied.

Amanda punched Nathan in the face knocking him flat on the ground. "You asshole! Don't you ever talk shit about Chloe and Kate! You..." Amanda said being held back by Max and Snow. "Max, these are your best friends he's talking about. You should want me to beat his ass." Amanda said. "Look, Chloe and I used to be friends. It does hurt that she's dead, but Kate and I weren't friends." Max replied. "To be honest, Kate kind of had it coming. She was such an attention whore. And no offense, but Chloe was a bum with a drug problem." Snow said.

"You bitches! How can you say that?! Chloe and Kate were your closest friends, Max. At least they were back when I knew you as a cool girl who took photos for fun, not this wannabe Victoria Chase shit. Snow, I can't believe you can be so heartless to two victims of rape." Amanda replied. Max and Snow looked at her confused. "Amanda, why don't you come over here..." Jade said dragging her away to sit with her and Steph.

"Oh Jade, finally someone I recognize. Wait, why are you with Steph?" Amanda asked. "Because Steph is the only lesbian girl at Blackwell..." Jade replied. "No, Snow or Julia, whoever is also lesbian." Amanda said. "That's not even funny, look, Julia Evans is nothing more than a shallow Vortex Club bitch, same as Max Caulfield." Jade replied. "For the record, I was totally all for your rant defending Chloe and Kate. I knew Chloe back in the day, she was always cool to me and I think she had a thing for Rachel." Steph said.

"Yeah, she did. But then she and Max got together. We were all really happy with our partners, but then I fucked everything up." Amanda replied. "What are you talking about?" Steph asked. "Nothing, I have to go." Amanda said walking away tears forming in her eyes. "I should probably make sure she's okay." Jade replied following after her.

Back in Max's alternate reality, Max walks around Blackwell campus to see Justin and Trevor sitting at their usual corner looking sad. "I can't believe this happened man, Chloe was so cool." Justin said. "Yeah, that little vortex club bitch Nathan shot her. I can't believe he got away with this. Life is... not fair." Trevor replied. Max walks up to the two but is stopped by Kate who walks over to console them.

As Max turns around she bumps into Warren. "Hey Max, how are you?" Warren asked. "Ok, I'm just sad." Max replied. "Because Chloe... I'm so sorry, you were friends with her, weren't you?" Warren asked. "I was." Max replied. "Do you want a hug?" Warren asked. "I uh, I guess." Max replied. Warren hugged Max, but holds the hug for a beat too long.

As Max breaks away, she notices Mike throw Nathan to the ground with Salem and Ryan at his side. "Piece of shit." Mike said kicking Nathan in the ribs. "You killed one of the coolest and hottest chicks in Arcadia Bay, but oh, that wasn't good enough for you." Ryan said kicking Nathan in the ribs too. "Now Rachel Amber is dead, you motherfucker!" Salem said kicking Nathan in the ribs too.

"Just... just leave me alone." Nathan replied whimpering. "Hey! Leave him alone!" Max said walking up to the group of boys. "Caulfield, don't tell me you're actually defending this piece of shit?!" Mike asked. "Look, can't you see he feels terrible about what he's done?" Max asked. "Yeah right, I heard Nathan was in Drama Club last year, he might be a good enough actor to pretend he feels bad." Ryan replied.

Max sticks her hand out and helps Nathan up. "Just run." Max said to Nathan. Nathan nods and walks away holding his ribs in pain. "Now explain to me what you were talking about when you said he killed Rachel Amber, how?" Max asked. "It's what everyone's talking about besides Chloe." Mike replied. "Meaning?" Max asked. "I guess once Rachel saw Chloe's dead body in the bathroom, she went to their junkyard where they hang and..." Salem replied.

"No... No..." Max said upset. "Yes Max, now what you're about to see, you won't like at all. But I think I need you to see this." William replied. "William please, I... I learned my lesson." Max said. "I'm sorry sweetie, but you need to see this." William replied. Max and William head forward in time to a few months later.

"Where are we?" Max asked. "You'll see." William replied. Max looks around where she is and looks at the graves in front of her. "No... William, please no!" Max said breaking down in tears. "Yes Max, I'm sorry, But, because of your lack of powers not only did Chloe die, but so did Rachel and Kate." William replied. "Well then, I take it back. I just want to go home, William!" Max said crying.

"Please..." Max said. Meanwhile, back in Amanda's alternate timeline. "Hey girl, I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Jade replied. "No Jade, I'm not. Everything is so messed up right now." Amanda said. "Yeah, but what did you mean when you said you fucked everything up?" Jade asked. "Because, I made a stupid wish where Mike and I never met and now Blackwell is fucked up." Amanda replied.

"Maybe, but I've dated Mike before, remember. He was nice, but he did have his problems." Jade said. "I know, but I love him for his flaws and he loves me for mine." Amanda replied. "If you say so, I'll see you later." Jade said heading back to meet up with Steph again. "Sounds like things are pretty bad, huh?" Jefferson asked.

"Yeah, but maybe Jade was right. Maybe even we were together this shit would've happened." Amanda replied. "You think so, huh? Well, then you'll love this." Jefferson said taking Amanda's hand. Amanda looked around. "Where are we?" Amanda asked. Amanda looked forward in horror. "No! Oh God, no!" Amanda said breaking down in tears. "Oh yes, because you two never got together, Kate and Chloe are very much dead. What's even funnier is that this version of you didn't even care." Jefferson replied.

"No, that would never happen!" Amanda said. "Oh, but it would. You even forgot how much of a bitch you used to be due to peer pressure." Jefferson replied. "Well, then I take it back! I want to go home, Jefferson, please!" Amanda said. "I really can't do that." Jefferson replied. "Come on! Aren't you my guardian angel?" Amanda asked. "Angel? Why would I be an Angel?" Jefferson replied injecting a needle in Amanda's neck.

Hours later, Amanda wakes up to a bright flash. "Hello there, you pose naturally. Almost as naturally as Max, Rachel, or Kate." Jefferson said. "You piece of shit!" Amanda replied groggily. "What do you expect? Are you expecting some knight in shining armor?" Jefferson taunted. "I do, as a matter of fact." Amanda replied. "Like who? Like your boyfriend Nathan, if only he weren't a failure of an apprentice to me. I had to dispose of him." Jefferson said.

"He doesn't deserve that." Amanda replied. "Like you even cared, hours ago you punched him in the face." Jefferson said. At that moment, Mike walks into the dark room. As Jefferson pulls out his gun to end Mike, he gets shot in the shoulder dropping the gun. "What the fuck?" Jefferson asked. Mike drops the gun and grabs a lamp as Jefferson grabs a tripod. Mike throws the lamp at Jefferson's head and knocks him out cold.

"Mike? You, you came to save me, but how?" Amanda asked. "I found Nathan, before he got put down by Jefferson, apparently. He was really worried about you when you didn't come to the party." Mike replied. "Where'd you get the gun?" Amanda asked. "Rachel, she kept one of Chloe's stolen guns as a memento." Mike replied.

"Oh Mike, this is so fucked up. Jefferson just... and then he almost..." Amanda broke down in tears again. "Oh shit! There you are!' Mike said rushing towards Amanda happily. "No! Get away from me!" Amanda replied. "Woah, I know you're pissed at me, but..." Mike said. Amanda looked around the room. "Oh my... I'm back in the girls' dorm." Amanda replied.

"Yeah, were you supposed to be somewhere else?" Mike asked. "Oh Mike, I just had a total freaking nightmare. I guess when I got knocked out I had a dream where Jefferson took me to an alternate timeline where we never met. I dated Nathan, you were dating Rachel, Chloe and Kate were dead and Max and Snow were totally mean. It was..." Amanda replied. "Amanda, baby, you need to relax. It was just a nightmare. But I guess it did something to you." Mike said.

"Yeah, it made me realize I need to work harder on being cool with you messing things up from time to time." Amanda replied. "Speaking of time, have you seen Max, I was going to go find her and apologize to her, but first I wanted to give you something." Mike said handing her a replica of her favorite Christmas star. "Woah, déjà vu, huh?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah, let's just hope you love it and you'll forgive me again." Mike replied. "Of course, Mike I was such a horrible bitch to you tonight, I wanted to apologize for that." Amanda said. "It's ok, I was a major dick to pretty much everyone tonight." Mike replied. The two hold each other tightly as Nathan walks by.

"Get a room, losers." Nathan said. "You know what, Prescott?" Mike replied getting up defensively. "Mike, don't. Hey Nathan..." Amanda said getting up and walking over to him. "What do you want?" Nathan asked. Amanda hugged Nathan. "Merry Christmas." Amanda replied.

"Ok, I don't need you wishing me Merry Christmas, I got friends to party with anyways." Nathan said. Amanda smiled. "Good." Amanda replied. "Uh, thanks though." Nathan said looking down at the ground. "Well, you're welcome then." Amanda replied. Max rushes into the dorm in a good mood. "Hey Nathan, Merry Christmas." Max said running by him and Amanda.

"Wow, first you being friendly to me and now Crackfield? This is messed up. I'm out of here." Nathan replied. "Hey Max, wait up." Mike said. Max turned around. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for being such a complete dick to you tonight. As you've told us, you've done a lot of good with those powers of yours and I can't expect you to always use them for our personal gain, that's selfish." Mike said. "Oh, well thanks Mike, I accept your apology." Max replied.

Back in Amanda's dorm, the crew meets up again to set up Amanda's tree and decorate it with ornaments this time in better spirts. "Why does this feel kind of familiar?" Mike asked. "Because I realized that, yeah, I can't go and always turn back time for you guys, but I figure I can reset time when it helps keep my friends happy." Max replied. "I have no idea what you're talking about, but thanks, I guess." Mike said putting the Christmas star on safely. As Mike jumps down, he slams into Amanda like last time. Amanda pulls him down with her playfully.

"You guys want to save it for when we're not all here?" Chloe asked amused. "Salem, kill the lights." Amanda said. Salem nods and turns off the lights. The group meets up around the tree arms wrapped around each other. Max and Kate start to sing _Silent Night_, and the rest of the group joins in shortly after them.


	8. The Body Swap Incident 2 Part 1

**Yes, yes. I'm finally back you guys! I know that it's been a while since I last came around with a new chapter, but I've been super busy with College, and now that I'm finally graduated and am slowly beginning a real adult life, I will at least for now have time to write. That's actually what I've been doing in my spare time as well, you guys just haven't seen it yet, because I'm not ready to start dropping new stories yet.**

**Without further ado, let's get on it!**

_**Arcadia Bay, Oregon**_

_**Tuesday**_

_**8:00 PM**_

Mike is sitting around in his dorm room practicing guitar when he hears a knock on the door. Mike puts his guitar down on his bed and walks towards the door, opening it. Amanda stands outside his door fidgeting with her hands. "Amanda, what's going on? I mean, don't get me wrong, it is _awesome _to see you right now, but doesn't Blackwell have some kind of rule about no girls in the boys dorm and vice versa?" Mike asked.

"Hi, look, I needed to ask you a favor..." Amanda said walking past Mike and putting a bag down on the floor. "Ok? You're not carrying pounds of coke or something, right?" Mike asked. "What do I look like? One of Frank's people? No! It's just some overnight clothes..." Amanda said. "Let me get this straight, your big favor was just asking if you could stay the night? Like, come on, did you expect me to say no?" Mike asked.

"To be honest, I wasn't really sure. It's just that, when Alana said we would all be switching bodies again tomorrow, I got nervous and thought, well maybe if I stayed the night at your place then we wouldn't switch." Amanda said. "Yeah, I guess. I mean, I'm not sure how curses work since I don't dabble in black magic, so..." Mike replied. "Who knows? Even if I deep down kind of know this is inevitable, I wanted to try and prevent it anyways..." Amanda said. "I totally get that, but yeah, I'll try to make you staying over one of the best nights of your life." Mike replied.

Amanda pulls Mike in for a kiss. "God, how'd I get to have such an amazing boyfriend like you?" Amanda asked. Mike shrugged. "Hell, you must be lucky, and in that case, I'm lucky too..." He said. Amanda smiled and continued to kiss Mike.

Mike begins to lead Amanda towards the bed as they keep on kissing. "No!" Amanda said pulling Mike away, dropping him to the floor. "Jeez, okay. No sex tonight, did you really have to throw me to the floor though?" Mike asked. "It's not that, I'm just thinking that wouldn't it be super awkward for us to have sex and then we turned into each other after it?" Amanda said. "I don't know, that sounds kind of hot, in a weird way, doesn't it?" Mike replied.

Amanda picks up a pillow and throws it at Mike. "Hey! I'm not saying _I'd_ think it's hot. But, it's probably someone's ultimate fantasy..." Mike said. Amanda rolled her eyes amused. "_Anyways_, do you think I should drop a warning in our group chat we've got that the couples should spend the night together?" She asked.

"Sure, why not? Probably better they know now, then awkwardly find it out tomorrow morning." Mike replied. "So, you working on any songs or?" Amanda asked glancing at the guitar on the bed. "Is that your subtle way of asking if I've ever written you a love song?" Mike asked. "Was that subtle? We've been dating for almost two years now; I'd hope you've thought of writing me at least one..." Amanda said.

"Do I look like a _Degrassi_ character to you?" Mike asked. "Well, knowing you, you're probably a mix of a few characters, I'd say..." Amanda said. "Yeah right, like you're not?" Mike replied. "I probably am..." Amanda said. The two laughed.

The night passes on, and Mike and Amanda are just about to go to sleep. Mike is lying on his bed and rolls over onto his side. "You sure you don't want to sleep up here with me? Plenty of room, and plus it'd kind of be like old times." He said. "I'm sure, I know it might be dumb, but I'm sticking to my guns about making sure we don't switch bodies." Amanda replied. "As you wish, babe. Good night." Mike said rolling on to his stomach and passing out.

"See you in the morning." Amanda replied rolling on her side and passing out. In the morning, Amanda rolls onto her back, and looks up seeing Mike still asleep in his bed. "Wow! I actually made it work. I'm still me, and Mike's still himself. Maybe Alana was just joking, after all..." Amanda said. Mike sits up in bed rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Watching me sleep, huh?" Mike asked. "Maybe, maybe not. Have you noticed we're still ourselves?" Amanda said. Mike checks himself over and sees that he is in fact, still himself. "Hell yeah, I knew that lady was full of shit. Now, I've been holding back on kissing you for a few hours now, so if I may?" Mike asked. "You may..." Amanda said.

The two pull each other in for a kiss. As the two kiss, they fall to the floor. "What the, what the hell just happened?" Mike asked. "No clue Mike, but that was really-" Amanda said. The two look at each other and crawl back in fear. "How are you me right now?" Mike asked. "That's what I'd like to know..." Amanda said.

Amanda lies on her back and puts her hands over her eyes. "Ugh! I can't believe this is really happening." She said. Mike slams his fist on the floor. "Damn it! Damn that witch! I can't believe she was right all along..." He replied. "Well, it's awkward..." Amanda said. "No shit it's awkward!" Mike replied.

"I meant, it's awkward, but is it really the worst thing ever? I mean, we are boyfriend and girlfriend, so is it really that weird?" Amanda asked. "Kind of, yeah! I mean, I don't really know how to be a girl! Like, what if I get your- you know, thing?" Mike said. "Hasn't come yet, and if it does, maybe I'll be swapped with a girl, so they'll already know how to handle it. You have nothing to worry about. Now come on, it's getting late." Amanda replied.

Over in Salem's dorm, Lola gets up and walks past a nearby mirror. "Oh man! Um, Salem, sweetheart, we need to talk..." She said. Salem gets up and walks towards the mirror. "What do you mean, babe?" He asked. "Shit! I'm- I'm you!" Salem said. "What are we going to do?" Lola asked.

"I don't know, but, my stomach hurts." Salem said putting a hand on his stomach. "Like, hunger pains, right?" Lola asked. "I don't think so. I've never had hunger pains make me feel like I'm sick or dying..." Salem said. Lola's eyes go wide and then she breaks down in laughter. "It's not funny!" Salem said. "Normally, no. Periods aren't funny, but it is kind of funny because you've never dealt with this pain before." Lola replied.

"So, are you just going to continue to laugh at me, or are you actually planning on helping me?" Salem asked. "Yes, I'm going to help you. I'm not that cruel, but let's just say that I'm glad I'm slowly adapting to goth clothing, because leather pants do not feel good during those times..." Lola replied. "I didn't need to know that." Salem said. "Well, you do now, so..." Lola replied.

In Jade's dorm, Jade and Snow are cuddling until Jade stirs awake. "Wait, how'd I get over here?" She asked. Jade looks down at the hands wrapped around her. "Who's holding me right now?" She asked. Snow blinks her eyes awake. "Hmm? You say something, sweetheart?" She asked.

Jade rolls to her other side and sees her own body looking back at her, at the sight of this, Jade tumbles out of bed. "What is going on with you today?" Snow asked getting out of bed, as she stands up, she looks down and sees her body lying on the floor. Snow slowly steps back in fear. "Who are you?" She asked.

Jade shoots up from the voice. "Wait, Snow? Is that you inside of me?" She asked. "If I am, then are you me?" Snow asked. Jade nods. "Yes." She said. The two girls run over to a nearby mirror and look at their reflections letting out a scream. "This, this isn't for real, right? It's all a dream?" Snow asked. "I don't know, maybe? Are we sharing the same dream?" Jade asked.

Snow starts pacing the room nervously. "Honey, not only are you overreacting, but you'll also run a hole through the floor." Jade said. Snow stops her pacing. "Why are you not more freaked out?" She asked. "I don't know, maybe the shock hasn't set in yet?" Jade said. Snow shook her head. "Okay, but how'd this happen?" She asked.

"Oh crap! Didn't my aunt say everyone who was dating would switch bodies today?" Jade said. "Oh my God! She did!" Snow replied. "Well, maybe if I call her, she can reverse this." Jade said. "Okay, but put her on speaker phone so I can hear her." Snow replied. "You're being paranoid right now, but okay. I will." Jade said.

Jade walks over to her nightstand and grabs her phone, unlocking it and then calling her Aunt's phone, making sure to turn the call on speaker phone. "Hello?" The voice asked. "Hi, Aunt Alana, it's, well it's Jade, but I'm sure you must've known that." Jade said. "Right, so, how does it feel to be in your girlfriend's body?" Alana asked. "That's not funny! You're the one who switched us, now switch us back!" Jade said.

"Calm down, dear. Now, if you want to go pointing fingers, well that's just simply wrong. _I _did not switch you and your girlfriend, the mirror did." Alana replied. "Cut the crap, please! Look, my girlfriend is freaking out right now, and I just want her to stop, so..." Jade said. "Jade, I'm sorry. I truly, truly am. I wish I could undo this whole curse, but you and I both know the rules. On the plus side, you'll only be in your girlfriend's body for the rest of the day, and then after that you might not even get swapped again..." Alana replied.

Jade sighed. "Fine, I'll play along with your stupid games for now. But, I'm seriously considering kicking you out of my life after all this." She said. "Don't break my heart like that, kid." Alana replied. "Sorry, I'm just angry. Well, bye for now, right?" Jade said. "I'll see you around." Alana replied hanging up. Snow sighed.

"A whole day, right?" She asked. Jade nods. "A whole day. On the plus side, everyone else is swapped too, so it might be funny to watch those who aren't in a same sex relationship have to deal with being each other." She said. Snow giggled. "Maybe you're right, this switch could be fun after all." She replied. "Yeah, and maybe as an added bonus one of the guys will be dealing with his girlfriend's period." Jade said.

"Aww, I hope not. That's not fun no matter what gender you are." Snow replied. "True, but it might be funny anyways..." Jade said. Over in Chloe's house across town, Max and Chloe are lying in Chloe's bed together. The two turn on their side to look at each other, and their eyes go wide in terror. The two girls let out a shriek and fall out of bed.

"Chloe? Max? What was that loud bang?" Joyce asked from downstairs. "Oh crap! Max, what weird ass thing did your time travel powers do now?" Chloe asked. "Me? Why would I be the reason for this?" Max asked. "Hmm, I don't know. Maybe because I'm now inside my girlfriend's body?" Chloe said. "Chloe, chill. I don't think this has anything to do with my time travel power..." Max replied.

The door opens and Joyce stands outside that door. "There you both are, what was the scream and the loud bang about?" She asked. Max and Chloe trade a look. "Well?" Joyce asked. "Oh, um, well, uh, mom, Chlo- um, Max just saw a huge spider in the corner and started screaming, so her screaming woke me up and startled by the scream, I screamed too, and then fell out of bed." Max said. "Okay, I guess that makes sense. Hurry up now, or you'll miss breakfast." Joyce replied turning around to head back down to the kitchen. On her way out, Joyce closes the door again.

Max and Chloe wait for Joyce to start walking down the steps. "Damn, that was close. Nice lies, Max. But, if you're going to be me, you better start making them sound more natural." Chloe said. "Sorry Chloe, I'm not used to lying to your mom like that. Plus, I just woke up as you, so I'm feeling totally weird about it." Max replied. "I guess I get that." Chloe said.

Suddenly, a grin spreads across Chloe's face. "Uh oh, I know that look, and it looks Hella weird on me." Max said. "Max, you and I switched bodies, right?" Chloe asked. "Pretty sure, yeah. Unless, we're dreaming?" Max said. "Well, because we switched bodies, we could totally use this to confuse David, tell me that wouldn't be funny." Chloe replied.

"It's not funny, Chloe. Look, I know you and David don't always get along, but he does really care about you and he seems to love your mom a great deal." Max said. Chloe shook her head annoyed. "I hate when you're right. Come on, let's just get dressed." She replied. Back at Blackwell, Mike and Amanda are getting ready for the day, Mike is rummaging through Amanda's bag, while Amanda looks through Mike's closet. "Seriously babe, why'd you bring so much stuff?" Mike asked.

"I wasn't sure what I wanted to wear, so I put together some different looks, sorry I can't be more like you and just throw on whatever..." Amanda said. "I was just asking..." Mike replied. Mike eventually settles on a dark blue beanie, red and black flannel shirt, black t-shirt with a graphic on it, dark blue ripped jeans, and black converse. "Babe, when did you settle on cosplaying as the love child of Chloe and Rachel?" He asked.

"What? Oh, you found those clothes. Yeah, I went out with Rachel the other day and she helped me pick out some grungier clothes to match your style." Amanda said. "I like the way you dress anyways; you don't need to match my style." Mike replied. "That's sweet, so what from your closet would you recommend?" Amanda asked. "What you grabbed is cool with me." Mike said.

Amanda has picked out a gray hoodie with sleeves cut to t-shirt length, a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and red converse. "Alright, let's get dressed." Amanda replied. Amanda has no problem putting her clothes on. Mike, however is slowly getting dressed before he reaches a halt. "Damn it! Amanda, honey?" He asked.

Amanda tries to hold back her laughter. "Yeah, yeah, so funny. You going to help me or what?" Mike asked. "Sorry, you're right, it's not funny." Amanda said walking over to Mike and helping him put her bra on. "Tough enough getting you out of this, it's even harder putting it on you." Mike replied. "I'm sure, but hey, if you keep switching with the girls in our group, maybe you'll learn how to do it yourself." Amanda said.

Mike shook his head annoyed. "You suck. Now, let me just finish up here and we can get out." He replied. Mike puts the rest of the clothes on. "Finally, let's go." Amanda said. The two grab their bags and phones and start to leave Mike's dorm. "Wait!" Amanda said suddenly.

"What now?" Mike asked. "I can't have you not wearing my make-up..." Amanda replied. "You're shitting me right now?" Mike asked. "No! You really think I'm going to let you go around in my body without wearing any make up? I really want to try my best to keep up appearances in our current state." Amanda replied.

Mike looked up at the ceiling and shook his head. "Whatever, no point in arguing with you is there?" He asked. Amanda grinned. "Look at you getting smart..." She replied walking over to her bag. A while later, Amanda has applied the last of her lipstick on Mike's face, and is getting ready to grab her bag again. "This is it, right? We can finally get going?" Mike asked.

"It might have gone quicker if you didn't complain the whole time, but yeah. I can't think of anything else we need." Amanda replied. "Good, let's get out of here then." Mike said. The get up to leave the dorm for real now. Over in Salem's dorm, Lola and Salem have just finished getting dressed.

Lola is wearing a black _Harley Davidson _t-shirt, brown khaki pants, and black high-top converse. Salem is wearing a black t-shirt with green skulls on it, red and black tartan skirt, and black combat boots. "Now, remember, when sitting, try not to shift around too much..." Lola said. "Wait, why?" Salem asked.

Lola looks at him amused. "Guess." She replied. "Probably something related to the thing I'm wearing right now?" Salem asked. "Bingo." Lola said. "This is totally embarrassing, but let's get out of here." Salem replied. The two leave the dorm after grabbing their bags.

Over in Jade's dorm, Jade and Snow have just finished getting dressed. "Huh, looks like my clothes are a little tight on you. Hopefully nothing bad happens to them." Jade said. "Yeah, well my clothes are a little big on you, but I think things will be fine. I'm only a few inches taller than you, anyways." Snow replied. "You're probably right." Jade said. "Of course, I'm probably right. You ready to do this?" Snow asked.

Jade nods and the two grab their bags before leaving the room. Over in Chloe's room at her house, Max and Chloe have just finished getting dressed. Max is wearing black and pink Jane Doe t-shirt worn over a long-sleeved gray top, ripped jean shorts, dark leggings and converse, and of course Chloe's trademark beanie. Chloe is wearing a red flannel shirt worn over a white t-shirt with a graphic on it, blue tank top, dark ripped jeans, and converse, and her signature bullet necklace.

"So, Chloe, you think we can pull this off?" Max asked. "Probably, yeah. I mean, it might look more like you switched with Rachel, but this was the best thing I could find that was your size. No offense girl, but your clothes kind of suck." Chloe said. "Rude! My clothes don't suck! How do I look?" Max asked. "Like my 15-year-old self mentally time travelled into my current body. I haven't worn that outfit in years." Chloe replied.

"But?" Max asked. "But you look fine. Dude, if you're so worried about this, maybe we just ditch school." Chloe replied. "No way, Chloe. I've had a nearly flawless attendance record at this school, and I'm not messing that up just because you said so." Max said. "Damn! Bossy, are we? Hey, maybe my personality is seeping into your brain." Chloe replied.

"Jeez, I sure hope not. What would a Max and Chloe hybrid even look like?" Max asked. "No clue. God, that is just too weird to think about right now." Chloe replied. "Maybe we should head downstairs before your mom freaks out?" Max asked. "Good thinking, Max. Wouldn't want mom to stroke out." Chloe replied.

"Chloe, that's not something to joke about." Max said. The two leave Chloe's room to head downstairs, making sure to grab their bags and phones before leaving. The two walk towards the kitchen to see Joyce busy with breakfast. "Finally, what took you guys so long?" Joyce asked. "Sorry mom, I was busy giving Max here a makeover." Max replied.

Joyce turns around to look at the girls. "That's interesting, it looks like you made her over to be Rachel's twin..." She said. "Well, I do think she dresses awesomely. Besides, sometimes I get so insecure about my style that I don't think I'm good enough for your daughter." Chloe replied. "Say what?!" Max asked. "I think Chloe likes you for you, Max, darling. Now, enough of that. What do you guys want to eat?" Joyce asked.

"I think we'll just grab something on the way, mom." Max replied. "Alright, if that's what you want to do. But I know that you'll probably at Two Whales soon begging me for food." Joyce said. "Well, actually, Joyce, I was just telling Chloe about how I was dying to have your food again. Especially after my weird behavior yesterday." Chloe replied. "You and that boy Mike, right? It was the strangest thing watching you two, almost like you had traded places or something. But that only happens in the movies, right? So, what will you both eat?" Joyce said.

"Pancakes." Max said. "That's surprising, Chloe. Usually you never want to eat what I make at home." Joyce replied. "Yeah, _Chloe, _don't make things weird for Joyce." Chloe said looking towards Max. "Oh, right! I mean, whatever mom, I'll just grab some cereal, I don't need your food." Max replied.

"No need to be ungrateful, Chloe. But I can't say I'm surprised. Anyways, Max, what do you want to eat?" Joyce said. "Chloe mentioning pancakes actually sounded kind of good." Chloe replied "Wonderful! I imagine you'll want that with a side of bacon?" Joyce said. "Yep, hey Joyce, is uh, is David home right now?" Chloe asked.

"No, he said he'd be coming home soon, though. Why?" Joyce said. "Just curious, is all..." Chloe replied. "Alright then. I'm going to get to making some breakfast for you then." Joyce said. Chloe walks over to the table alongside Max and the two sit down. "Dude, you need to seriously start acting like me, or else this will never work!" Chloe said in a whisper. "I could say the same for you! What was all that insecure junk? I don't talk like that!" Max whispered.

"Sorry Max, but you do whine like that sometimes..." Chloe whispered. "Do not!" Max whispered. "Do too!" Chloe whispered. The two continue to argue with each other in a whisper until Joyce comes along with food for the both of them. "You guys were whispering something fierce. What are you two colluding about?" She said. Max and Chloe trade a look.

"Nothing! Just, um, just having a little argument is all." Max replied. "Well, I'd hate to see this turn ugly and break you guys up." Joyce said. The two girls' eyes go wide at what Joyce said. "What? You think I didn't notice? The way you guys keep sneaking out together to do stuff, and then just last night, I saw you two kissing in Chloe's truck. You know you could have told me you were dating. I already knew Chloe was into girls, but Max, I never took you as the same." Joyce said.

"I don't know if it's all girls, maybe I'm just attracted to your daughter." Max replied. "I'm sorry?" Joyce asked. Chloe face palms in reply. "Oh, it's just a little role play. It's one of Rachel's lame theater games, switching points of view to get a better understanding of the person." Max replied. "First you and that boy Mike selling me some crap about a play, and now this weirdness. What's really going on, you two?" Joyce said.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you." Max replied. "Try me, you know I'm on your side, no matter what, right?" Joyce said. Max and Chloe trade a look. "So, crazy as it sounds, we were hanging out at a shop on Monday and ran into some weird lady who had all these magical objects. She said some mirror she bought in Chinatown had some weird body switching powers, and then yesterday, her son got really mad at her and he broke it. Now, our friend group is apparently all cursed to switch bodies until the curse ends on its own." Chloe replied.

"Well, the change in attitude from both of you, the different outfits, and all that weirdness with Max yesterday morning. I don't know why, but for some reason I actually believe you." Joyce said. "Just like that?" Max asked. Joyce nods. "Just like that. Just, don't tell David though." She said.

As if on cue, David strolls through the door dropping off his jacket and hat. "Don't tell me what?" He asked. "Just a little girl talk, honey. But, how are you?" Joyce replied. "I'm doing well, dear. But I swear these art colleges get stranger and stranger every day." David said. "What do you mean by that?" Joyce asked.

"Well, I had to lecture this little punk kid Mike about letting his girlfriend smoke his cigarettes, and the girlfriend was giving me hell about it, instead of him. A complete reversal of their usual personalities." David said. Chloe and Max trade a nervous look. "I don't know how odd that really is, sweetheart. Being a teenager is like that, sometimes." Joyce replied.

"That's just fascinating, but it's getting late. Come on Chloe, let's go." Chloe said dragging Max by the arm out the door. "So, it sounds like Mike and Amanda are swapped too?" Max asked. "Probably more than just them. But we better hurry out of here before David starts questioning us." Chloe replied. The two step into Chloe's truck and drive away.

**Yep, you guys are getting cut off again. I just thought that the chapter was getting too long at this point, and y'all might get bored or something. Anyways, there will be a part 2 to this, just like with the last body swap story. Now, the world's feeling pretty dangerous and scary right now, so I hope you all do your best to stay safe and stay healthy. Not much else to say at this point, so, until next time!**

**-Phantom**


End file.
